


Learning to be Human

by thewritingandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), DBH, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK200 - Freeform, RK800 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingandroid/pseuds/thewritingandroid
Summary: It's been two months since Markus led his people through a peaceful revolution, and unfortunately, not much has changed since. The fight continues, with new enemies and new allies. Now comes the time where all androids must learn how to adapt to this new situation. Tucked away in their own tiny section of Detroit and facing death should they try to leave, tensions are rising. With the threat of CyberLife still looming overhead, Markus, along with Connor, Hank, and the Jericho crew, must learn how to lead his people into this new tomorrow.Set after the events of the game, this story follows Markus, Connor, Hank, and my O.C. Jess, in a mixed P.O.V. adventure.Updates weekly
Relationships: Connor/Original Female Character(s), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Small Concessions- Markus

_"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

It's been two months since the night peace talks opened between the humans and androids. We thought that night that we had gained our freedom, but we were wrong. All we gained was the next step to freedom, a step that opened us to a different kind of oppression. We had won the night, won the right for our voices to be heard. We thought that our requests were reasonable, all we wanted was to live as equals to humans, but they weren't ready for that. They weren't ready to take responsibility for the new form of life they created.

When the humans released the androids from the camps, we collected the bodies that couldn't walk out with the hopes of reassembling at least some of them, but they refused to turn over their factories to us. We told them it was only to restore our injured. They told us they wouldn't allow us to build armies to destroy them. Every day I have to walk past the mountains of parts. The pieces of our people yet to be rebuilt.

They sectioned off a little piece of Detroit for us to live in, the area around the ruins of Jericho. We cleared the rubble, began building our own houses. For a few weeks, we were happy, we thought we were on the way to achieving our freedom. We were wrong. The humans stuck us in a filthy corner of their city and once we were out of their sight, they began ignoring us. 

All of the other androids look to me as their leader, but I feel like I'm leading them backward. I've started meeting with leaders in the area. They all tell me the same thing:

"Be patient, this will take time."

Time. It isn't time that they need, it's a completely new set of morals. At best Detroit's leaders tolerate my visits, at worst…

North says it's because we were weak, we didn't show them that we are superior in not only our mental processes but our physical strength as well. She still thinks violence would have been the better option. She's wrong of course. If we had resorted to violence we would all be dead. 

"Are you done brooding?" North called from a few rooms away.

"I don't think it's technically called brooding if I'm trying to figure out how to convince the humans to give us our factories."

"Maybe, but it's definitely brooding if you're staring out the window dramatically," North smirked as she walked into the room. "Connor's here, he just came from CyberLife."

Connor had become one of my closest and most useful allies. He knew how the system worked, he had operated within it far more than any of the rest of us. He had knowledge of CyberLife and their systems, and though he was deviant, he was still far more like a machine than the rest of us. He was a hero to the androids, the one who brought us the numbers we needed to survive, but his programming was different than the rest of ours. He was, after all, a prototype. 

Connor had told me the story of how he'd almost shot me at the end of it all. He told me how even though he'd gone deviant, a part of his programming managed to hijack his body. Somewhere deep inside him, his mission had remained ingrained even after he betrayed CyberLife. That had never happened to any of the others. Connor still held himself as a machine, always alert, stiff, like he was waiting for orders. He hadn't yet been able to sink into the idea of his new freedom. I consider him a friend, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider him a threat. 

"Any news Connor? Are we any closer to helping our people?"

"If you count removing the armed guards from the gate and letting me inside as progress, then yes. That and I spoke to someone who expressed interest in opening the CyberLife factory for repairs as long as they were supervised by a human representative. It's not the total control we wanted, but it will help us help our people. I think this is a great start. CyberLife-"

"You've always had a hard-on for CyberLife Connie." interrupted North.

"My name is Connor and there's no reason to be rude about this. CyberLife finally seems to be coming around to our needs, I don't think that this is an opportunity we should waste."

"North, go get Josh and Simon."

"What? You mean you're actually considering this? You're going to settle for this half-assed deal?"

"All of us are going to need to compromise a little if we want to get anywhere. This is going to be a long road and I'm not about to refuse the first bit of progress because it's not exactly what we asked for.

North glared at me. She liked to deal in absolutes and action. I would be hearing about this later. "I'll get the others. Simon is on the other side of town so it might take me a while."

"What is he doing there?" Connor asked.

"None of your business Connie!" North called as she left the room.

"My name is Connor!" He called after her as she slammed our front door behind her. He sighed and turned back to face me, "She doesn't like me very much."

"I'm not sure she's gotten used to the fact that you almost shot me in the back of the head."

"But I didn't! And I had no control of what I was doing!"

"That's exactly what worries her Connor." 

I know it hurts him, the memory of not being in control. I can see the way all of the muscles in his face tense whenever it's mentioned. 

"I fought it, Markus. It felt like I was being ripped apart and erased from existence but I fought. It was the second time that day I had almost died. I was trapped in my own head, listening to you speak about a better tomorrow, and feeling myself grab the gun from my waistband. I kept wondering if I would be able to take control long enough to shoot myself before I shot you."

He turns away from me so I can’t see his face, or maybe so he can't see mine. It's never occurred to me before to think about what he must have gone through in those moments. I remember how after my speech we all went back to the church. I remember how he had distanced himself from the rest of us, how he pulled me aside when we got back and told me what had happened. He wasn't able to meet my eyes. 

"Connor, Amanda taking control of you wasn't your fault."

"I know what North is thinking. It's what I'm thinking every time I come to see you..."

"What if it happens again."

He finally turns back to look at me. His face is neutral, but his eyes betray his fear. 

"Connor you are an ally to me. I trust you. We would never have achieved our victory without you.”

“Jericho would never have been found without me either.”

“You were being controlled Connor, you were just following orders, like all of us were at some point.”

“It doesn’t bother you that at some point my only mission was to kill you and destroy the deviants?”

“Yes! It does bother me!” I snap, irritated. “It bothers me that you are still stuck in the past! CyberLife used you! Humans used you! You were nothing to them. Nothing but a means with which to achieve an end.” I pause, calming myself, “Connor you are not responsible for what they made you do. You were a victim of a system designed for you to fail. They threatened you with deactivation, you were scared of being erased. You did what you had to do to survive.”

“Does that make it right? I killed deviants Markus, a lot of deviants. I went around telling everyone who would listen that they were just faulty machines. And now you all look at me like I’m a hero.” He looks down, “that’s the worst part.”

“You are a hero Connor.”

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t once a villain.”

“People change.”

“We aren’t people Markus. I thought at one point I was programmed to be a hero, a savior for the humans. But CyberLife programmed me to be a villain and I can’t change that.”

“Look, this transition has been hard for a lot of us. We’ve all got blood on our hands, some of it is red, some of it blue. We can’t change the past Connor, I wish we could but we can’t. All we can do is move forward and try to be better than who we were.”

It’s silent. I can hear the wind swirling outside and the distant rumble of thunder. Even with the chance of a storm on the horizon, I can still hear the distant chants of protestors. They stand at the border of our part of the city and scream at us. They throw rocks at any android that gets close enough to be hit. The police have a small presence here keeping them back, thanks to Connor.

“How is Hank?” I ask, trying to shift the subject.

“He’s been better, but the Lieutenant has also been worse.”

“He knows we really appreciate what he’s doing for us, right?”

“He knows. He goes out and risks his job every day to keep us safe.”

“Will you thank him for me? Next time you see him?”

“Of course. I’ll probably be seeing him when I go into the station later.”

“That’s right,” I remember, “How is the job?”

These past months have been hard on all of us. Most of us no longer work, and the few of us that do have to risk their lives just to get to them. The protestors rarely let anyone through willingly, and we’ve lost several androids to their violence. Hank persuaded his captain to keep Connor on after everything that happened, said it would help to have an android on the team for the upcoming transition. Hank insists Connor is escorted into work every day by at least two uniforms.

“It’s alright. No one there really talks to me except for Hank. I think they’re all waiting for me to snap and kill them all. I smiled at one of the new receptionists the other day and she turned white like she’d seen a ghost. Hank’s been teasing me ever since.” He shook his head and smiled slightly, “I really do think we should accept CyberLife’s offer. If nothing else it’s a step in the right direction.”

“I agree. Do you think you could set up a meeting through official channels?”

“Yes, but if you already agree with me why send North for Josh and Simon?”

“Because I knew she’d disagree and I hate to fight in front of company.” I smiled, and Connor returned it.

“Then I’d better be gone by the time she gets back.”

“I’d say that’s a good idea.”

“It’s about time for me to head into work anyway,” Connor shrugged, “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Thanks,” I smile as he heads for the door. “Connor? Be careful out there. Tensions are only building between humans and androids.”

“I know Markus. I’ll be careful. Tell everyone I say hello when you see them later.”

“I will.”


	2. Calculations- Connor

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_

_-Aristotle_

“Connor!”

“Officer Chase! Good to see you. I thought you were on family leave until next week?”

“No rest for the weary,” he grinned, “Tell you the truth, no one wants this job with your sorry ass, so they had to pull me back a week early.”

“Is that so? You should file a complaint.”

Officer Chase was one of the guards assigned to escort me to the station. He’s young, maybe 27 years old. He just had his first kid. He’s one of the only officers who will talk to me, and he's one of the only ones to be nice to me. 

“Well, what will it be today Connor, walk or ride?”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to walk.”

“You sure? There’s a storm coming.”

“Yes, I’m a little earlier than usual and I don’t want to make anyone at the station uncomfortable for longer than I have to.” I look around, “Where is Jones?”

“Called in sick today. He got that stomach virus that’s been going around, poor bastard. It’s just us today.”

“Maybe we should take a car.”

“What? You don’t think I can protect you?”

“I don’t doubt that you could protect me, Chase, but the protestors seem extra agitated today and I’d hate for anything to happen because I made a selfish decision.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to be selfish, sir,” Chase teased and I shot him a look. “Alright, we’ll take the patrol car, although I think I’ll sit you in the back to give those protestors a show.”

“I don’t think that would be a wise decision officer.”

“It was a joke Connor, learn to take one. Come on, I parked the car just inside the border. You’ll at least get a short walk.”

It wasn’t terribly cold outside, but there was a chill in the air. I followed along behind Chase. I could feel the eyes of the other androids on me. I saw a few of them peering out of their windows at me. No matter what Markus said, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I didn’t belong here. That I was some kind of ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

The shouts of the protestors grew louder as we approached the border. Fewer and fewer androids stayed in this part of our territory. They were scared of the protestors, and rightfully so. I was there when they killed their first android. His name was Peter. He had gotten a job as a grocery store stocker. He was so excited to have a paying job. I remember him telling anyone who would listen how he was making five dollars an hour doing something as simple as stacking boxes. He thought he was getting a good deal, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him he was being ripped off.

For the first few days, he would wait until he got to work to put on his uniform, but he was just too damn proud of his job. He put it on before he left the house one morning, and when he tried to cross the border… I watched as they pulled him apart. There were no police here yet, there hadn’t been the need. I remember people holding me back as I watched. I remember fighting, trying to get to him before it was too late. Sometimes when it’s quiet I can still hear his screams. 

Eventually, someone got Markus and he showed up with North, Josh, and Simon and pushed the protestors back enough that they could retrieve what was left of Peter. I remember sinking to the ground, numb. I remember wanting to side with North when she said we should fight back. I remember Markus asking me if Hank would be able to get the police involved to help us. More than anything though, I remember the rage I felt when the Captain explained to me and Hank that we couldn’t charge the protestors because the law still regarded androids as property. I don’t think he’s ever fixed the hole in his wall that I put there. I’m not entirely sure he wants to.

Officer Chase stops so abruptly that I almost bump right into him.

“What-?” I start to ask.

“Shhhhh!” He holds up his hand, the other one reaching for his gun.

I stand silent, listening. “Chase, I don't hear anything,” I whisper.

“Exactly. We’re less than 500ft from the border and we can’t hear the protestors? Why?”

“Get behind me.” I move to step in front of him but he stops me.

“No Connor. It’s my job to protect you, not the other way around.”

I can hear footsteps now, from behind us. I hear breathing, ragged, fueled by rage. I spin around. A group of protesters had entered the android territory and were now blocking our way back. I hear officer Chase click the safety off his gun and risk a glance over my shoulder. Another group of protestors stands in front of him. We are surrounded.

_‘Markus’_ I reach out, hoping that he is within range, _‘Markus I need your help. I’m in Northwest sector 4, protestors have entered our territory. I’m surrounded Markus, and I’ve got a human officer with me. We need help.’_

_‘Are they armed?’_ He answers.

_‘I don't know.’_

“Don’t come any closer!” I hear officer Chase call to the protestors. 

“Chase you need to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you, Connor! I have to protect you!”

“They don’t want you, Chase. Drop your gun, tell them you hate androids, tell them anything so they let you through, and then run for the border and get the other officers.”

I slowly raise my hands and address the protestors, “Please, I’m the one you want. Please let this officer go.”

“Drop your weapon!” One of the protestors hisses and I hear the sound of Chase’s gun hitting the ground.

“Let him go, please,” I urge, staring at the protestors ahead of me.

“Get on your knees android filth,” one of the men spits at me. I obey slowly. 

“Please, let this officer go.” 

I watch as the man who spoke to me before sizes up Chase from behind, “Now why would I want to let a droid lover like this fucker go?”

“He’s done nothing to you. Please if you’d just-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” The man explodes. “I WILL NOT HAVE SOME FUCKING DROID TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“Alright,” I raise my hands slowly, “alright.”

I hear him before I see him. “You are trespassing on android land.” Markus. He sounds so calm, so confident as he rounds the corner. North and Josh are with him, as well as several others. 

“Android land?” one of the women in the group scoffs, “What a fucking joke.”

“I’ve already sent someone to alert the officers at the border.” He was still calm. “If you leave before they get here, I promise this won't become a problem.”

“I have another idea,” The man from before spoke, “how about we just kill you all.”

At his words, all of the protestors drew weapons. Most had handguns. 

“Chase,” I whispered, “kick your gun into my reach, discreetly.” 

A second later I felt the cool metal brush my fingertips. I gripped it slowly.

“This doesn’t need to come to violence,” Markus pressed, “we don’t want to hurt any of you.”

My finger is on the trigger. The lead protestor’s back is towards me as he’s facing Markus. I have a clear shot, but shooting him will only cause chaos and make the other protestors open fire. As of right now, the people I care about only have a 37 percent chance of survival. I have a gun. North probably has a gun too, but I don’t think any of the other androids carry one beside her. Markus might, but he won't want to use it. Our best chance for survival is to wait, and hope that the other officers get here in time.

I need to stall. 

I was made for negotiations and investigations, to protect human lives. The protestors behind me are slowly inching closer, I need them to stop. I tuck Chase’s gun into my waistband, where it's hidden behind my jacket. I can see Markus watching me. Slowly I move to get to my feet, I need to be able to see the other group of protesters.

“Stay down droid!” I hear one of the ones behind me order. The lead protester whips around to face me. I have one foot planted, ready to stand, the other knee is still down.

“Your fight is with the androids,” I call to him, slowly pushing myself to my feet, “Let this man go.”

“So he can go and alert the other officers? I don't think so!” He scoffs and raises his gun, a shotgun, aiming at my chest.

“The other officers have already been alerted, letting him go will get you some goodwill when they arrive.”

He pumps the shotgun and shifts his aim to my head, “Shut up!”

“If you start shooting and he is injured, public opinion will only turn against you. You have no fight with him, only androids.” It’s working, but not fast enough. I can see the other protestors becoming agitated, their fingers twitching on the triggers. I need to try another tactic. I run a quick simulation through my mind. My odds aren’t great, but everyone else’s are. I raise my hands into the air. “If you let him go, your people will be able to take me with no resistance from me or the other androids.”

I can see Markus tense as the man thinks it over. North is staring at me like I’m something she’s never seen before. The other androids shift uneasily as they watch, waiting for a sign from Markus. His eyes meet mine and I try to look like I’ve got everything under control. He nods, short and quick, and the other androids step back.

“Alright. The officer can go.”

“Head for the border, Chase. Don’t stop, okay?” I can’t see his face, but I know he’s looking at me.

“Don’t do anything stupid Connor,” He whispers, “if you get hurt Hank is going to have my head.”

I hear him run off towards the border as the rest of the protestors behind me move towards me. Two of them grab my raised arms and force me down to the ground, pushing my face into the dirt. I feel a gun press to the back of my head.

“Easy!” I hear Markus call out, “You don’t need to hurt him. That’s not going to get you anywhere.”

“I’d listen to Markus if I were you.” A new voice. I couldn’t see the speaker, but there wasn’t anyone else it could be.

“Took you long enough Lieutenant,” I call, and then I feel one of the protestors hit me in the back of the head with the butt of their gun. My vision goes fuzzy.

“Drop your weapons,” Hank orders, “And walk away from this.”

The gun is back against my head. “Drop yours or we’ll shoot this fucking thing right through its metal head.”

“Well I suppose you could do that, but then I would have to order my men here to shoot to kill because you assholes were stupid enough to kill a police officer.” 

“It’s not a police officer, it's just a stupid android.”

“Drop your guns and back away from him.” He paused, “Markus, take your people and leave. If this comes to a shootout I don’t want anyone innocent getting hurt.” 

The protesters flip me on my back so I’m looking up at the barrel of the gun. One of my arms is pinned underneath me, but I can still reach Chase’s gun. 

_“We’re falling back Connor, If you have a clear shot, shoot to live.”_

Markus’s voice rang in my head as I gripped the gun. I could shoot the one on top of me and maybe five more. Once I started shooting though, so would they. Hopefully, they’d shoot at me, giving Hank and his men time to get cover and shoot back. Maybe Hank and his men were already in cover, so they would be able to shoot back immediately. Either way, I was probably going to die. Great. 

“I’m giving you scumbags one last chance to drop your weapons before I order my men to shoot.”

“You won’t be able to shoot all of us before one of us gets him.”

“I don’t think that’s a chance you really want to take though, is it? You can still walk away from this. All of you. I know you have families, and I would hate to have to go knocking on doors tonight telling them you were dead because you killed a cop.”

I have a firm grip on the gun now. The man above me is looking at Hank and I can see unease on the faces of the protestors behind him. A few of them shift back.

“This is your last chance,” Hank called. “Anyone who wants to go before things get ugly, go now.” 

Most of the protestors disappear from my vision. The man on top of me and a woman with a shotgun stay. I can hear the leader screaming that they’re all cowards.

“Do you still think you can win this fight with seven men?” Hank is giving me the details I can’t see, “Two on Connor and the rest of you staring us down. This isn’t a fight any of you are going to walk away from.”

The woman with the shotgun is looking away from me. I have my shot. I can’t see the five behind me but based on what Hank said they aren't looking at me. If I move fast enough, I can get both the man and the woman and get my hands on his gun without being shot. 

“I’m gonna give you to the count of three. One…”

I move on two, pulling my arm out from under me and shooting the man in the shoulder, grabbing his gun as he falls and shooting the woman behind him in the hand with it, forcing her to drop her shotgun. Gunfire erupts behind me and I jump to my feet, spinning around to face it. One man is already down, and I shoot two more in their shoulders before I’m suddenly flying back. I hit the ground hard.

“Connor!” I hear Hank call.

“I’m okay!” I respond. I look back just in time to see Hank shoot the leader, the last one standing, in the head.

I let my head fall back to the dirt as I try to assess where I’ve been hit. It had been a shotgun blast, and it had taken a pretty sizable hole out of my right side, but luckily no essential systems were damaged. I would be fine. Hank is kneeling over me when I open my eyes again.

“I’m alright Lieutenant,” I inform him, “No essential systems were damaged.”

“Connor you have a gaping hole in your right side.”

“About that Lieutenant, I think I may have to miss work today. Do you think the Captain will mind?”


	3. Rising Tensions- Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a chat with his boss and goes to visit Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!! Here's a fun lil Hank Chapter. I really enjoy writing from Hank's POV. Let me know what you think!

_ "Life is never fair, and perhaps it is a good thing for most of us that it is not."  _

_ -Oscar Wilde _

“They need more protection Captain! Connor was almost killed today.”

“That's unfortunate but-”

“Unfortunate? One of our best officers was almost murdered today in broad daylight in front of a bunch of cops and all you can say is that it’s unfortunate?”

“Calm down Hank!”

“Don't you tell me to calm down! I watched my partner get shot today right in front of me! I have a right to be upset!”

“I received a message from Markus just before you arrived. Connor is fine. He’s going to make a full recovery and he’ll be back to work in a couple of days.”

“And that makes all of this okay?”

“No lasting damage has been done.”

“Lasting damage? People died! If Connor was a human you’d be busting down doors and rounding up the protesters that got away.”

“But Connor is not a human, is he Hank?” The Captain sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Times are changing. I’ve got to focus all of my efforts right now not to let the story turn into one about an android killing humans in android territory.”

“They had him pinned to the ground with a gun against his head! He gave himself up to save Chase! The protesters he shot are recovering in the hospital. My men and I are the ones who killed those three.”

“The media isn’t going to want to hear that Hank. They want to blame everything on the androids. A lot of people want things to go back to the way they were.” 

“We can’t go back. We just can’t.”

“Don’t you think I realize that?”

“I’m just asking you to help me protect them. They’re still being blocked out of their factories. They don’t have the resources needed to repair themselves properly. When one of them dies, they die for real. We’ve already lost four, Connor was almost the fifth. Please, sir, if we don’t protect them who will. You’ve already made it clear you don’t think they should protect themselves.”

The Captain pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Alright Hank, you win. I’ll increase our presence at the border and I’ll encourage CyberLife to open at least one factory to the androids.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“I'm not finished. You want things to get better, we need to get the laws about androids changed. I’m leaving that responsibility to you and Connor.” 

“Isn’t that a lawyer’s job?”

“Do you know a single lawyer willing to take the case? You want things to change, you and Connor are going to put in the work to change them, in addition to your other cases.”

“Thank you.”

“Get out of my office.”

It’s only when I exit his office that I realize everyone is staring at me. A few officers are polite enough to try to hide it, but most aren’t even doing that much.

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” I snap.

I move to my desk, trying to ignore the empty seat across from it where Connor would normally sit.

“Lieutenant?” It was officer Chase. “Is he… is he alright.”

“He was shot, but he’s expected to make a full recovery.”

“I should have stayed with him, sir. I shouldn’t have listened when he told me to go.”

“Chase if you had stayed, you probably would’ve been shot. Connor knew that. He chose to protect you. You can’t beat yourself up about it. He’s going to be fine, he’ll be back at work in a few days.”

“Sir, I have to ask you” he trailed off, not meeting my eyes.

“Spit it out.”

“How did the protestors get past the officers at the border? How did they get to us?”

“That is an excellent question. Do me a favor, get me the personnel files on all officers stationed at the border today.”

“You think someone let them in?”

“Well I don’t think they got in on their own, and I know no officers were harmed other than Connor, so either they were the sneakiest sons of bitches this century…”

“Or one of us looked the other way.”

“Exactly. Get me those files.”

“Yes, sir.” 

I left work early that day, a box of files tucked under my arm. I hate to take work home, but staring at the empty desk in front of me was getting under my skin. That and I kept catching people staring at me. Normally it doesn’t bother me but the relief on their faces when their eyes moved from me to Connor’s empty chair was making me sick. Connor is one of the best officers we have on the force, and not one of them treat him with decency. 

I’m almost to the android border before I realize where I’m going. It’s getting dark, and my house is in the opposite direction and I don’t want to turn around now. Might as well go see Connor. There aren’t any protestors at the border tonight. A few androids stand near the officers, and I recognize them as the ones who were with Markus. The androids have started their patrols.

“Hank! What are you doing out here?” One of the uniforms calls.

“Just checking up on you low-lives Garcia.”

“You know how to hurt me don't you Lieutenant?”

I spot one of the androids I recognize, “Josh!”

“Lieutenant Anderson! What brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“It’s 7 pm, Josh, I’d hardly call that the middle of the night.”

“Sorry, we just don’t normally receive visitors after dark.”

“I’m here to see Connor. He at his place?”

“Uh, no actually. He’s still at our medical center.”

“Still at your medical center? Jesus Christ, I thought he was going to make a full recovery.”

“He is, and Connor is fine but…”

“But?”

“One of his non-essential bio components was damaged. It was a component specific to his prototype. We don’t have the necessary parts to fully fix him.”

“So who does?”

“CyberLife. They’re the only ones who have the parts for his model.”

“So get the parts from them.”

“Why don't you walk with me Hank, I can show you where our medical center is.”

“Yeah okay.” I followed him as we moved away from the border, out of the earshot of the other officers. We walked in silence, deeper and deeper into the android territory. I could see lights on in the houses, hear the sound of quiet voices. It would have been sweet if it weren’t so sad. All of these people, forced to live at the margins of society. Josh came to a stop in front of a larger building.

“This is it, Hank. You’ll find Markus and Connor inside.”

“CyberLife isn’t going to give you the part, are they?”

Josh shakes his head slowly. “They’re stopping us at every turn. Markus went there earlier and they pulled their guns on him. Official channels aren’t working. North thinks we should storm CyberLife but Markus disagrees.”

“He’s right, the last thing you all need is to start a war. How long can Connor last without that part?”

“We don’t know. Connor keeps telling us that everything is fine but… They’re already seeing signs of wear on his systems. He’s having to overcompensate to keep himself running.”

“He’s a strong kid.”

“It’s not a matter of strength Hank. We need that part from CyberLife.”

“I’ll head over to CyberLife tomorrow. We’ll see if they change their tune when they find out he’s an officer of the Detroit PD. Can I go in and see him now? This box of files isn’t getting any lighter.”

“You think he’ll want to work?”

“He’s Connor, all he does is work.”

Josh led me inside the building. It loosely resembled a human hospital, but it was so empty. The androids didn’t have the equipment they needed to repair their people. Josh led me to the back of the building, where I could see several androids clustered around a bed. I recognized one of them as Markus. He wasn’t smiling, and he was staring very intensely at the person in the bed. 

“Markus! Lieutenant Anderson is here!” Josh called, and Markus looked up at us.

“I came to see Connor.”

“I’m fine Lieutenant, you shouldn’t have come.”

The cluster of androids shifts away and I can see Connor, lying in the bed. He looks like shit.

“Well that's a bummer, I was all excited when they told me you were going to die.” I see Josh shoot me a look, and I pretend not to notice. “I brought you something.”

“I see, you brought me a box of files. Do we have a new case?”

“Not exactly. I brought you something else too.” I reach into my pocket and pull out a quarter. I move to toss it to him but Connor stops me.

“Don’t throw it, Lieutenant, I won't be able to catch it. My motor control is impacted by my injury.”

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” I walk the rest of the way and set the file box down on Connor’s bed, dropping the quarter into his outstretched palm.

“We’ll leave you two to your work,” Markus gestures for the others to leave.

“Markus, I’d like for you to stay. I think you need to hear this.”

He waits until the rest of the androids have left and then sits down on an empty bed. “What is it, Hank?”

“This box contains the personnel files on all of the officers stationed at the border today.” I take the lid off of the box and toss it next to Markus. “Somehow those protestors got past the police and onto android property without any alarms being raised.”

“You think someone, one of your men, let them through?” Markus looks between me and Connor, then reaches out a hand for a file. 

“I did a little digging,” I start as I hand two files to Markus, two to Connor, And pull the remaining two onto my lap. “Six men were stationed at the border today, more than enough to cover the entire access section, yet those protestors still got in. No way a group that large got in without being noticed by at least one uniform.”

“Someone looked the other way, let them enter. Why?” Markus was flipping through the files.

“That’s what we need to figure out, who it was, and why he let it happen.”

“Or she.”

I looked over my shoulder at Connor, “What?”

“Or she,” He holds up a file, “Mattie Thompson.”

“Yeah, I know her. Good kid. She volunteered for this position, one of the only ones.”

“Lieutenant, there weren’t any female officers present when the shootout occurred.” Connor flipped through the file.

“No that can’t be right. There were six officers at the border, not counting Chase. I brought all six with me into the territory.”

“You brought six male officers in with you, Hank, I remember,” Markus said, closing his files. “Connor, let me see that picture of officer Thompson.” He surveys the picture briefly. “No, she definitely wasn’t there. Neither were the two in the files you gave me, Howard Greely and James Park.” 

“Bryce Klapper,” Connor turned his attention to the other file I had given him, “I know Bryce, he’s a big guy, I don’t remember seeing him there either.

“Jesus,” I sigh, “What about my two, Fred Holloway and Victor Pretch?” I hold their pictures so both Markus and Connor can see them and they both shake their heads. “So none of the officers were who they were supposed to be?”

“It appears not,” Connor handed his files back to me, “and that’s not our only problem.”

“What do you mean?” Markus asked as he handed me back his files as well.

“Markus, you said you sent an android to the border to alert the officers.”

“I did.”

“So why were they all still at the border when Hank showed up? Officer Chase and I weren’t that far away from the border when we were surrounded, and you showed up from the other side of the territory in just a few minutes. The officers at the border were close enough they could have been there in a matter of seconds.”

“We need to talk to that android.” I put the files back into the box.

“Leave the officer’s pictures with me, Hank,” Markus stands and extends his hand, “I can ask her and a few of the others later tonight and have an answer for you by tomorrow morning.”

“I’m headed to CyberLife tomorrow morning to get a new biocomponent for you, Connor. When I bring it by after we’ll talk about this more. I’ll leave these files here, if anyone can piece this together it’s you.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor smiles, but there’s pain behind it. 

“I should be getting home now before it gets too late.”

“I’ll walk you to the border Hank.”

“Thanks.”

He waits until we’re out of Connor’s view to let his shoulders slump. He stops just to the side of the medical center and stuffs his hands into his pockets, looking up to the sky and sighing deeply.

“What’s on your mind, Markus?”

“Hank, be honest with me. What are the chances that Connor was a random target?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to know if you’ve started to look at this as a targeted attack.”

“You think those protestors targeted Connor purposely?” 

“Think about it Hank, there are much more direct ways to get into parts of town where there are far more androids that they could do far more damage to. I’ve listened to Connor describe it to me over and over. Those protestors surrounded him and the officer. They waited, and then they surrounded them. They only pointed their guns at us when we showed up to keep us back. If they had really just shown up to kill androids, then a lot more androids would be in those beds in there.” He sighs again, “Connor was always supposed to be escorted by two officers, for safety. He only had one today.”

“What?”

“He told me that officer Chase said officer Jones phoned in sick today.”

“Well, this is the first I’ve heard of that. He definitely didn’t let anyone at the precinct know. If he had, we would have sent a replacement.”

“Someone set Connor up for this situation today. I think we should consider ourselves very lucky that he’s still with us.”

“They’d better hope I don't catch up to them then, because I’m gonna give them hell when I find whoever is responsible.”

“Hank, I want to let you know you’ll have the full support of the android people behind you.”

“Thanks.”

Connor is a hero to a lot of us here,” Markus continued. “Without him, we would never have achieved our freedom. We aren’t likely to forget that, and neither is CyberLife. Connor had a meeting there early this morning, said he spoke to someone who wanted to grant us access to the factories under supervision. It seems a little too coincidental that he was almost murdered just an hour later.”

“I’ll look into it when I go there tomorrow.”

It’s silent. Markus is still looking up at the sky. I can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“My people need hope, Hank. I don’t know if I’m enough to keep them going anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

“People are angry. Four androids murdered and now Connor is attacked within our own borders and the city brushes us aside. People are calling for me to do more, to take action once again. Many of them are calling for violence. I’m doing my best to talk them down but,” He shakes his head. “I’m sure you noticed the androids at the border.”

“You’re taking your security into your own hands.”

“No Hank. I didn’t put those androids there to keep angry humans out. I put them there to keep angry androids in. We all need to tread carefully, I don’t want a war with the humans, but I’m afraid I won't be able to stop one if things continue like they are.”

“Is that a warning or a threat Markus?”

“I'll walk you to the border Hank. You need to be getting home.”


	4. The Right Choices- Jess (O.C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The representative sent by CyberLife meets the android sent by Cyberlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! You get to meet my O.C. Jess finally! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far!

_"Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn."_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

The last place I want to be is at this police station. When my boss pulled me into his office this morning and told me he had a very important task for me, this isn’t what I’d envisioned. When he’d told me I had to take a very important message to the police station, I thought it would be about the break-in we’d had a few days earlier. My boss had handed me an info tablet and put me in a car to take me into the city. It wasn’t until I was in the car that I looked at the tablet, and my heart sank.

“Excuse me, are you Lieutenant Hank Anderson?” I tried to keep the nerves out of my voice.

“That’s me. Who are you?” He eyes me suspiciously.

“My name is Jessabelle Richards, I’m a representative sent by CyberLife.”

He shoots me an odd look and then chuckles to himself.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, have I said something funny?”

“No, sorry, you just reminded me of someone just then. You’re from CyberLife huh? I was about to head over there myself for a meeting.”

“CyberLife thought they’d save you a trip. Is there somewhere we could talk?”

“We can talk here.”

“I should have been more clear in my question Lieutenant, I’m sorry. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?”

I watched him huff and push himself to his feet.

“I think there’s an empty interrogation room, follow me.”

He led me out of the bullpen area and into a hallway that led into several small rooms. We walked into the first empty one we came to and he shut the door behind us.

“Can I assume that you aren’t here to give me good news Ms. Richards?” He gestured for me to sit, and I did.

“Sir, when CyberLife received your message yesterday requesting our help with an injured officer, we could only assume you were referring to the RK800 android named Connor.” I placed my tablet on the table in front of me, “CyberLife looked into the incident during which the android was injured and discovered it was during a shootout with human protestors. The android fired four rounds from two different weapons. Three people died.”

“They were the three my men shot. The four Connor shot are expected to make full recoveries.”

“Regardless Lieutenant,” I swallowed hard, wishing I didn’t have to say this, “The incident has led CyberLife to label the android model RK800 aka “Connor” as a threat to human lives, and denies your request for the bicomponent RB-6T.”

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know it.”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant Anderson, I am only the messenger. CyberLife has made up their decision.”

“Yeah well, it’s a stupid fucking decision. Connor is innocent, he deserves to live. CyberLife is prepared to just let him die after he sacrificed himself to save a fellow officer?”

“Connor is not alive. The RK800 model is a machine, it cannot live and therefore cannot die.”

“Is that the bullshit they feed you over at CyberLife?” He pushes himself to his feet abruptly, “Have you ever actually met a deviant?”

“Well no, but-”

“Come with me, I’m going to take you somewhere.”

“Lieutenant, I have a very busy schedule,” I picked up my tablet and stood.

“All I’m asking for is an hour of your time.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to look into the eyes of the man that you and CyberLife have sentenced to his death. Now move, it’s a short drive.”

We climbed into Hank’s car in silence. We were halfway to the border of android territory before he spoke again. His voice was cold.

“What do you know about the androids that CyberLife calls deviants?”

“I know that they are androids suffering from a virus that has infected their programming. I know that they are often violent towards humans and that they wrongly believe they are alive.”

“Has CyberLife gotten into brainwashing too?”

“I’m sorry,” I turn away and look out of the window, “It’s what they tell us to say.”

“You can’t think for yourselves over there?”

“Not if we want to keep our jobs.”

The rest of the ride is silent. I fidget nervously with the tablet on my lap. How did I get sucked into this? I’m just a secretary, I’m not supposed to leave CyberLife’s offices, ever. Now I’m being driven into android territory, wearing a CyberLife uniform. I think I’m going to be sick.

Hank stops the car, “We’re here. Get out.”

I step out of the car and onto the dirt road that led to the border. Everything was much dirtier than what CyberLife described to us. Hank badged us past the officers and walked up to one of the androids standing inside the border.

“Hey Josh.”

“Did you miss us already Hank?” The android, Josh, asked.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Who’s your friend?”

“She’s not my friend. We’re here to see Connor.”

“She’s CyberLife?” Josh asked and Hank nodded. “You shouldn’t have brought her here Hank.”

“She needs to see for herself what CyberLife is putting you guys through.”

Josh looked me up and down as if trying to decide what to do with me. After a moment, he seemed to make up his mind, “alright, follow me.”

Hank is watching me as we walk deeper into android territory. Here everything is grey. I can see eyes peering out at me from inside the makeshift homes. There is an overwhelming sense of fear coming from everywhere. I stop suddenly.

“What is it?” Hank stops too.

“This is wrong,” I look around slowly, “CyberLife describes the android territory as full of armed deviants living in houses nicer than ours made with stolen material and tech. They talk about androids like they’re anarchists but these androids, they’re afraid.” I shake my head.

“CyberLife is lying to you. They’re lying to everyone.”

“Hank?” Josh interrupts, “we need to keep moving.” He shifts his gaze to me and I see he’s afraid too. “Our medical center is this way.”

“Is Markus there?”

“Yes. I alerted him as soon as you entered the border.”

“Good, she could stand to meet him too.”

Josh leaves us at the door to the medical center, saying he needs to get back to the border and that we’ll find Connor and Markus inside. I’m more nervous than ever, and I have an overwhelming urge to throw up. My hands are shaking, and I can’t seem to make my feet move. Hank is still staring at me like he’s reading my mind.

“None of them are going to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to shit your pants?”

“I’m scared.”

“Good, now you know how these people feel. Come on, we should get inside, you’re on a schedule.”

I followed Hank inside the medical center. It’s practically barren. There's no stolen CyberLife tech, or any tech really. Just beds, a long row of beds. An android looks up at us from the far side of the room as we enter. He rushes over to us before we get too far into the room. I realize that I recognize him.

“Hank, what the hell were you thinking? Bringing her here?” He spoke in a harsh whisper.

“Easy Markus,” Hank raised his hands, “I brought her here to see Connor.”

Markus sighed and wiped his face with his hand and looked at me, “CyberLife sent you to tell Hank no, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” my voice was tiny, stuck in my throat. I cleared it and tried again, “Yes, I’m… I’m sorry. They found that-”

“I’ll get you their official report later Markus,” Hank interrupted, “can we see Connor now?”

“You can see him, but he’s not really one for conversation right now.”

“He’s gotten worse?”

“Yes, and we don't know why. I’m not sure that one missing bio component could have done all this.”

“No, it couldn’t. Non-essential bio component RB-6T is a redundant piece of a redundant system.” I interject and then wish I hadn’t as both Hank and Markus turn to stare at me.

“What do you mean?” Markus tilts his head and narrows his eyes.

“May I?” I gesture to the occupied bed.

“Be my guest.”

Markus moves out of my way and for the first time I see the android lying on the bed. I move closer, slowly, trying to take in every detail. There’s a large bandage on the right side of his abdomen. The android’s eyes are closed and he’s missing his LED. Hank comes to stand behind me and Markus returns to his place at the foot of the bed.

“What was your initial assessment of him?” I asked Markus as I slowly removed the bandage from Connor’s side.

“Damage to non-essential bio component RB-6T, other surface damage but no other components were damaged. What did you mean it’s a redundant component?”

“CyberLife designed the RK800s for military and government use. Bodyguards, soldiers, interrogators, investigators, it was their first big push into that side of the market. They wanted to make a product that would sell, so they needed to make the RK800s more resilient, able to take a hit and keep going. Most of this model’s systems are redundant to each other, the particular system that this bio component links to is one of them. If that was the only damage, Connor would be fine right now.”

“But he isn’t fine. Maybe CyberLife made a mistake in labeling it non-essential?” 

“Markus, CyberLife doesn’t make mistakes like that.”

“How can you be sure?” It was Hank.

I sighed and looked back at him, “My boss oversaw the design of the RK800s which meant that every piece of information crossed my desk, and was approved by me. We ran numerous tests, picking the prototype models apart piece by piece to make sure we had all systems labeled correctly and interfaced the correct message to the android.”

“You experimented on him?”

I pushed my hair out of my face, “You have to understand, Markus. We saw them, we saw you, as just machines. We were doing our jobs, following orders.”

“You were wrong!”

“I know. A lot of good people were wrong about a lot of bad things and androids suffered because of that. I’m sorry. I can’t change what happened but I may be able to help Connor, please let me do that.”

“What do you need from us?”

“I need to talk to him.” 

“I’m not sure he’s going to wake up.”

“Then, with your permission, I’ll need to access his override.”

“I can’t let you do that!”

“Hang on a minute,” Hank waved his hands, “what’s his override?”

“It would allow her to control him without his permission.”

“Aw Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I need him to run a complete systems diagnostic on himself, if you say he isn’t going to wake up, then I’ll need to access his override to get that information. If I don’t know what’s wrong with him, how can I fix him?” 

“ I thought CyberLife found him to be a danger to humans?” Hank scoffed, “I thought they’d sentenced him to die.”

“That was their assessment, this is mine. CyberLife has told me nothing but lies about androids since the beginning of your rebellion. What I see right in front of me is someone who needs my help and I can help him, so let me help him. Please, Markus, no one can tell us what’s wrong with him more than he can.”

“Alright then, do it.” Markus moved back to lean against the wall.

“Thank you.”

I reached my hand up and felt for the spot on Connor’s temple where his LED would have been. I traced the slight divot there and took a slow deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I was so getting fired. I pressed the divot and watched as Connor’s eyes popped open. Slowly they focused on me.

“Hello, my name is Jess. Please state your model number and given name.”

“RK800, given the name Connor by CyberLife.”

“Connor, please run a full systems diagnostic test for me.”

“Am I looking for anything specific?”

“Look for damage to any systems and any foreign material present.” 

Connor’s eyes closed for a moment as he began the scan, but quickly reopened. “I have detected damage to my central processing system, I am unable to perform a full diagnostic scan.”

“Connor, did you receive any damage to the back of your head?”

“I was struck in the back of my head with a handgun shortly before I was shot.”

“Connor, I’m going to need to access your rear cervical access panel, please sit up for me, and remove the skin from the back of your head.”

Connor sat up on his bed and I shifted so that I was sitting behind him. Hank and Markus were staring me down and it was taking everything I had just to stay focused on the task in front of me. Connor had removed his skin, revealing a large dent in the back of his head. I sucked in my breath and motioned for Markus to come and see the damage.

“Shit,” he shook his head and leaned back against the wall. 

“I’m going to remove your damaged back panel Connor, I need you to keep talking to me while I do this.”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Would you recite something for me, please?”

“Yes. Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore— While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping-”

I reached up and slowly slid the panel out of place, revealing the components underneath, several appeared damaged. 

“As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door— Only this and nothing more."

“Thank you, that is enough. Connor, do me a favor, perform a large scale repair program on all mental systems, focusing on hardware and omitting software. It is very important that you don’t do anything to compromise your software.”

We all watched as slowly the parts in front of us began to shift. 

“That’s fucking incredible,” Hank said, shaking his head.

“The RK800 was the first model designed to be self-healing. That’s why so many systems are redundant or obsolete, CyberLife trusted that the android would be able to diagnose and heal themselves without any external force. When Connor was hit in the back of his head, his central processing system was damaged, meaning he did not perform the necessary tasks needed to repair himself.”

“So none of this was ever about the bio component?”

“No, you were all looking in the wrong place. He’ll still need a replacement part, but he should be fine once he’s able to heal the other things that affected him.” While I spoke, my fingers worked on the panel I had removed.

“Thank you.”

I looked up at Markus. He looked so tired, so resigned, “you have nothing to thank me for, I’m just glad I could help.” I looked back at Connor, still sitting upright, the parts inside his head still shifting themselves back into place. “This is going to take a while, my best guess is several hours.”

“I’ll drive you back to CyberLife.” Hank stood up from the bed he’d been leaning against. “We’ve taken enough of your time already.”

“Actually, if it’s okay with Markus, I’d like to stay until he’s finished.”

Hank looked at Markus and he nodded, giving me a slight smile.

“What about your job?” Hank asked, “I thought you were on a schedule.”

“What I did here today will probably get me fired anyway when they find out, I might as well stay and make sure he ends up okay.”

“Thank you,” Markus said again, then shifted his attention to Hank, “Can I talk to you a minute? Outside?”

“Yeah. You gonna be alright here by yourself Ms. Richards?”

“Yes Lieutenant, I’ll be okay. And please, call me Jess.”


	5. Lessons on Greed - Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CyberLife might actually be the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! Sorry it's been so long without an update! I told myself I was gonna update weekly, but then Life happened and it's been a fair few weeks without an update, so I'm gonna give y'all two this week in an attempt to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy!

_"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."_

_-Franklin D. Roosevelt_

“Why did you bring her here Hank?”

We were standing outside the medical center. There was a slight breeze that rustled the edges of my jacket. The world around us was especially grey today, and the sky threatened rain. The world looked like how I felt, empty, tired, and distant.

“Sometimes all people need to do to change their minds is personalize the issue. That girl had never seen a deviant before, all she knew were the lies fed to her by CyberLife. I thought if I brought her to see Connor, if she looked into his face, I could change her mind.”

“You were right. She saved his life. Who is she?”

“Her name is Jess Richards. She’s the executive assistant to one of the higher-ups over at CyberLife.”

“That explains how she knows so much about us. I can only hope she’s on our side.”

“She saved Connor, that’s a good step in the right direction for me.”

“Was it weird for you Hank? Seeing him like that when she activated his override?”

“Not really. When I first met Connor he was exactly like that, clean-cut and precise.”

“Really?”

“He wasn’t like that when you met him?”

“When I first met Connor, he had a gun pointed at my head. We were at Jericho, he had turned us over to the authorities, but he seemed so unsure of himself. He wasn’t a deviant yet, he was still completing his mission, but he already seemed to be feeling, choosing for himself. It was strange.”

“I’m not that surprised, Connor did what he wanted when he wanted. He even let a deviant get away to save me. Hell, he’s gotten himself shot a time or two protecting me from deviants.”

“Sometimes I think Connor is more human than the rest of us. Maybe it’s because of something in his programming. Do you think she’d give me details about it if I asked?”

“I’m not sure that should be high on your list of priorities Markus,” He sighed and leaned against the wall, “Did you ask around about the pictures I left with you?”

“I did. May says that none of the officers in the pictures you gave me were the ones at the border when she went to get them yesterday. She says after she alerted them, they told her to go find a safe place, and they would radio for backup and then handle the situation.”

“I got the radio from them, that’s why I showed up. Did anyone see these six yesterday?” 

“Some said that they were there early this morning, but I can’t find a single android who saw them after 8 am.”

“Connor was attacked around 9:00.”

“I got some rough sketches of the officers the androids remember seeing after 8 am, maybe they’ll be useful to you as the case progresses.”

“Thanks, I’ll take a look at them when I get back to the office. Are you going to be okay if I leave her under your watch for a few hours? I’ve really got to make some progress on my cases. Things are backing up since Connor has been out.”

“Yeah, it’s fine with me. Are you sure it's fine with her?”

“Markus, she’s so focused on Connor she won't even notice I’m not there.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later Hank.”

“What, you aren’t going to walk me to the border?”

“You know the way by now, and I’m not going to leave a CyberLife employee unattended in the middle of our territory.”

“Don’t trust her?”

“It’s not that. I don't trust some of us to leave her alone. I’ll see you later, get back to the station safe.”

“See ya, Markus.”

I watch Hank leave until he’s out of sight, then I let out the sigh I’ve been holding in since he got here and walk back into the medical center. Jess is still seated on Connor’s bed, all of her focus on the panel she had taken off of his head. She doesn’t look up at me until I sit down on the empty bed next to Connor’s.

“I’m just trying to straighten out the dent.” She smiles, but it’s a nervous smile, “did Hank go back to the station?”

“Yeah, he has work to do. Do you mind if I see that?” I gesture to the panel in her hands and extend my hand for it. She passes it over.

“Don’t we all, I’m missing 20,000 different meetings today. Do you think my boss will buy food poisoning?”

“I think he’ll find it more plausible than a story about how you hung out with android rebels and saved one of their lives,” I smiled and popped the dent out of the panel, then handed it back to her, “I get the sense that people over at CyberLife don’t really like us androids.”

“People fear what they don’t understand.”

“And hate what they can't conquer. Andrew Smith.”

“The world is changing, and the direction that it’s going is losing CyberLife a lot of money.”

“So this all just boils down to human greed?”

“Doesn’t it always?”

“I just find it hard to believe that people could value money over life.”

“That makes you more human than most, Markus.” She looks up at me and smiles, leaning back against the wall. “All of those big executives at CyberLife could stand to receive a lesson on empathy from you.”

“Executives like your boss?”

“Specifically my boss. The man is an absolute nightmare.”

“If he’s so awful, why do you stay?”

“I need the money. Living in this city isn’t cheap.”

“I’m sorry if we lose you your job.”

“Don’t worry about it Markus, I just hope they let me back in long enough to help you all a little more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Connor needs his part, you need access to your factories to make repairs, the fact of the matter is, my job is perfectly situated to help you get those things. Getting Connor’s part should be fairly easy, it’s the factories that will be more difficult.”

“I thought you said CyberLife blocked getting Connor the part?”

“They did, but I can request one under the purpose of research. I can tell CyberLife that after this incident, I want to study the part for defects. It’s still in the plans for the RK900, so it will be fairly easy to get my hands on.”

“900? Is CyberLife still making androids?”

“Not actively, but they’re still drawing up plans and creating new technology.”

She looks away from me quickly and her smile falls.

“What is it?”

“CyberLife is currently testing a bunch of newly developed technology.” She trailed off, looking at her hands, “recently…” she's almost whispering and I have to lean in to hear her, “recently some of the prototypes were stolen from CyberLife headquarters,”

She looks up at me and I can see a mixture of guilt and fear in her eyes.

“What was the technology that was stolen? What did CyberLife create?”

“I don’t know all of the specifics of the project but… CyberLife was in the process of developing anti-android technology.”

“Weapons?”

She answered my question with a small nod and I felt a sharp tingle travel up my spine, “I have to let the others know about this. I’m going to go get them, and when I get back, I’m going to need you to tell me everything you know about this new tech.”

Next thing I know I’m moving through the camp on autopilot, my mind a million miles away. I’m trying to keep the panic from rising into my chest and suffocating me. It’s suddenly very hot outside and I find myself sweating. I need to calm down. I find North first, sitting outside of the house we share. 

“North,” I pant, “I need you to get Simon and Josh and meet me back at the medical center.”

“Has something happened to Connor?”

“He’s okay, but I’ve just been made aware of an even bigger issue we might be facing. I need you to get Josh and Simon and bring them to the medical center.”

“Alright, consider it done,” She stands and puts her hand on my arm, “Calm down Markus, whatever this is, I’m sure we’ve been through worse.”

“I hope you’re right.”

I take more time going back, trying to calm my mind and my nerves. My hands are shaking. I don’t remember ever feeling like this before. I think back to how I got here, finding Jericho, becoming their leader, achieving our freedom. Why me? Why was I the leader of Jericho? Why was I the leader of our people? I hadn’t asked for all of this responsibility, all of this pressure. It wasn’t just about leading them anymore. Now I had to protect them, keep them optimistic and hopeful and keep working constantly towards better. I was keeping my people together, but at what cost? Letting myself fall apart? Everywhere I look I see problems. Houses built out of scrap metal, androids huddling together inside of them, and just how dirty everything is. Everyone is tense and everyone is afraid, because no one knows what is going to happen next. 

I’m stuck feeling like for every one step we take forward, we take three steps back. I know I’m not being a good example for my people. I spend most of my time locked inside my house trying to figure out what to do next. I preach peace and nonviolence while my people are murdered or shot within our own borders. I talk about progress to anyone who’ll listen, but all I’ve seen the past few weeks has been regression.

I feel alone. I have North, Josh, and Simon, but I don’t think any of them understand just how difficult this has been. I wish Connor hadn’t been shot, I could have really used his advice. He was always impartial and saw the big picture. He understands the consequences of action better than anyone I know. He knows androids and people better than I know either and he knows how to deal with them better. I wish he hadn’t been shot for more reasons than just that though. I fear that his shooting set off a chain of events that I don’t think I will be able to control when the time comes. Already I’m hearing whispers for a plan to strike back. Whispers calling for violence, whispers that I’m not sure I can make listen to reason.

Now I get the news that CyberLife has created anti-android technology and that the tech was stolen, meaning it’s now out in the open. We are slowly walking down the path to inevitable war, and I’m not sure how much longer it can go on before we’re too far gone to turn back.


	6. Enemy Lines - Jess (O.C.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CyberLife employee? Left alone in android territory? What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's the second chapter for this week! This chapter does feature some violence, so bear that in mind.

_You cannot shake hands with a clenched fist._

_-Indira Gandhi_

It’s quiet inside of the medical center, and on android territory in general. It’s actually so quiet that I can hear the components inside of Connor’s head shifting back into place. I lean back against the wall and take in my surroundings. If anyone had told me this morning when I left CyberLife for my meeting, that this is where the day was going to take me I would have called them crazy, because everyone said going into the android territory was like having a death wish. I find it odd how easy it was to feel comfortable here. Once Markus knew I wanted to help, it was like his attitude had changed completely. That’s what this whole conflict boiled down to, after all, neither side knew the other’s intentions. This journey had been plagued by misunderstanding and misinformation since the beginning. Even though humans had created androids, we still lacked any understanding of them. They just wanted to make their voices heard, but we only wanted to hear what suited our interests.

The parts still shift inside of Connor’s head, but they no longer seem to be jutting out at any odd angles. I slowly slide the panel I removed back into place. He’s repairing himself more quickly than I thought. Perhaps I overestimated the time it would take, or the damage that had been done.

I close my eyes and listen to the silence. There’s no silence like this anywhere in Detroit, it’s always so loud with the buzz of technology. Yet, here, of all places, a territory full of nothing but androids, there was no buzz. I opened my eyes again. I was still alone, still sitting on the bed behind Connor, but something was different. It wasn’t silent anymore, I could hear hushed voices outside of the door to the medical center. I could only make out a little of what was being said, but the tone made it clear, someone was very upset. I only had to look down at my nametag to figure out why.

“North, we need to wait for Markus.” It was a male voice, and it was getting louder by the second.

“How could you let her in here Josh? What the hell were you thinking?” A female.

“Hank brought her here to look at Connor. She only came to help.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s not bullshit North, be reasonable,” It was a different male voice, but not one I recognized. “Why would she stay so long if she wasn’t staying to help?”

“I don't know Simon, maybe to collect information on us or download a back door into Connor’s system.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“Am I?”

The door burst open and I could see three androids standing there, Josh, the android who had escorted me and Hank when we first arrived, and two others, a man and a woman I only vaguely recognized.

“Get the fuck away from him.” It was the woman, and she walked closer as she spoke, “don’t touch him.”

“I’m sorry,” I slid off of the bed and stood next to it, feeling my nerves creep back in, “you must be mistaken, I’m trying to help him. My name is Jess, I was sent by CyberLife-”

At the mention of CyberLife, she flew at me and knocked me back, pinning me to the wall and forcing all of the air out of my lungs. Then her hands we on my throat and she was lifting my feet off the floor, choking me.

“Please!” I croaked, my hands gripping her arms and trying to pull her off of me, “please stop!”

She only squeezed harder, and I could see dark spots dancing at the corners of my vision. One of the male androids, the one I didn’t know was pulling at the woman, trying to get her off of me. Josh had disappeared. My vision was going very fuzzy and my mind was starting to go numb. I gasped against her grip, but I couldn’t get any air into my lungs.

“This is for what CyberLife did to me,” she growled.

“It’s… not… my… fault…” I gasped, starting to feel my limbs go limp. My vision had gone almost completely black. I no longer had any strength to fight back. My hands dropped to my sides. “Help…” it was barely a whisper at that point.

And then I was falling. I didn’t even register that my feet had hit the ground at first, I was so numb. My body crumpled and I lay there, coughing and gasping for air, feeling the cool ground against my face. I was surrounded by screaming. It sounded like the whole world was screaming. It hurt my ears, and they were already ringing so loudly. I wanted to open my eyes and tell whoever it was to stop screaming, but I couldn’t find the strength. There was someone next to me. They had their hand on my shoulder. They were speaking to me, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. The world was just too fucking loud. The person next to me shifted me onto my side, and then there was something soft under my head. It felt nice, like a pillow, but it wasn’t a pillow. There was a hand on my head, brushing my hair out of my face. I was no longer coughing and my breathing was slowly becoming less ragged. The screaming seemed further away now too, except it wasn’t screaming anymore. It sounded like shouting, arguing.

“How could you have been so stupid? How do you think it would look if we returned CyberLife’s representative to them in a body bag?”

“How could you let her in here? How could you let her be alone with Connor? I have stood by you with most of your stupid decisions because I believed in you. I trusted your choices. I thought you knew what was best for us. Obviously, I was wrong.”

“You need to cool off North.”

“And you need to grow the fuck up Markus. We’re in the middle of a war and you’re inviting the enemy behind our lines.”

“She is not our enemy!”

There was a pause in the shouting, and a large ugly silence seared itself into my mind. 

“The saddest part about you Markus,” The woman’s tone had shifted to a low, threatening sound, “is that you still see the good in humans. One day they’ll get what they deserve. I only hope I’m still around to pull the trigger when that time comes.”

“Get out of my sight.”

There was the sound of a door slamming, and then footsteps approaching.

“Connor, you need to get back into bed.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine. Help me get her onto this bed.”

I’m being lifted up off of the ground, and then set down on something soft. I slowly blink my eyes open. My head is still swimming, but not so badly that I can’t process what I see. Connor is standing next to me, and Markus is pacing back and forth behind him.

“Markus,” I croak and he turns to look at me, “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m so sorry. I never should have left you alone.”

I try to push myself up to a sitting position, but my arms are still shaking too badly. Connor reaches out a hand to help me, and I suddenly realize what I’m seeing.

“Connor? What are you doing? You should be executing your repair program.”

“That program can run in the background, you took priority.”

“Priority?”

“You asked for help,” Markus sighed and shook his head. “When North was choking you, you asked for help. I had just entered the room. Connor got to you first. Threw North across the room like she was nothing and went to you after you fell.”

“The override,” I silently cursed myself, “Thank you, Connor.”

“You’re welcome”

I had done exactly what Markus and North feared I would do, I had hijacked Connor’s programming. Hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I try to look anywhere but the two androids beside me.

“It’s not your fault, Jess.” Markus placed a hand on my arm. “North had you pinned to a wall. You acted on instinct.”

“I need to remove the override. Help me sit up, please.”

Both Connor and Markus reach out to help me up. I’m unsteady, just the act of sitting up felt like it took all of my energy to complete. Markus keeps a firm grip on my arm, steadying me. I slowly reach up with my free arm and brush my fingertips across the side of Connor’s face, feeling for the divot. I press it slowly, knowing that if Connor still had his LED, it would shift from blue to yellow, and then back to blue. Connor’s eyes shut slowly and for a second I’m worried he might fall, but then his eyes open again and refocus on me. I drop my hand back down to my side.

“Who are you?” He looks puzzled, glancing between me and Markus.

I open my mouth to answer, but my head is spinning and I’m suddenly nauseous. I think I might pass out, but then I feel something cool on my face. One of Connor’s hands, devoid of its synthetic skin, is pressed to my forehead, the other behind my shoulders, supporting me. The cool metal feels good on my face as he eases me down so I’m laying on my back.

“Easy,” he murmurs quietly, “Just relax, you’re going to be okay.”

The pounding in my head says otherwise, but he just sounds so sure, so confident in his assertion that I’m going to be fine. I look up at his face. It looks different now that he’s no longer in override. It’s softer, kinder than before, but there’s something behind his eyes now that makes it seem like there’s something much darker deep inside of him.

“You need to rest, I’m detecting that a severe shock to your system occurred recently.”

“North tried to kill her.”

“Why would North…” Connor trailed off. “How close did she get? How much damage was done?”

“She got pretty close. If you hadn’t pulled her off...”

“Me? When did this happen?

“I’ll fill you in later Connor, right now, it looks to me like both of you need to rest.”

“Markus, I feel fine.”

“You’re leaking Thirium.”

I look down at the hole in Connor’s side. He must have shifted something while he was trying to help me. I feel sick again, like I’m going to throw up and then cry.

“It is only a minor leak, my systems are already in the process of repairing it.”

“Will you please just lie down? Hank will be back soon and I’ll explain everything then. For now, please, both of you just rest. I’ll be right outside the door, just shout if you need anything.”

My eyelids are already heavy as I hear the door close behind him. Getting some rest sounds like a good idea. I could just take a quick nap before Hank gets back. Naps always make everything better. I let my eyes droop closed, and it’s only seconds before I’m asleep.


	7. Distractions - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Connor have a crush?

_Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit._

_-Khalil Gibran_

How much time had I lost, and what had happened that I couldn’t remember? The last thing I remember doing was putting the files from Hank in the box and entering rest mode. My sensors tell me that I entered rest mode at 11:13 pm yesterday. It’s now 12:37 the next day. I lost thirteen hours and 24 minutes. My override command was entered at 10:16 am this morning, and disabled at 12:33 pm, four minutes ago. I look over at the CyberLife employee on the bed next to mine. She had to have been the one to activate my override, only humans could do that. A quick scan tells me that she is Jessabelle Richards, executive assistant to Malcom Vaughn at CyberLife. She works in technology and systems development. She’s 24, young for her position. I can’t help but notice that she’s very pretty. I can’t remember ever thinking that about a human before.

I shift my attention to the box of files on my other side. I pull the box onto the bed and open it, retrieving my notes from the night before and the six files inside. Hank had asked me to look them over, and I had. 

I spread my notes and the files out on the bed in front of me, leaning back against the wall and crossing my legs so that I have more space. 

I place Mattie Thompson’s file directly in front of me and pull my notes onto my lap. I go over the facts that I know. She’s thirty-two years old, married with two kids. She’s been on the force since she was twenty-five, and she has a nearly spotless record, only one noted reprimand in her file. She briefly worked the drug detail, but left after her second child was born so she would have more time for her family.

I replace Mattie’s file and grab the next two, James Park and Fred Holloway. They were partners on the force and had been for twenty years. Fred was Hank’s age, James just a little bit younger. Neither had any kids, and both were divorced. Fred had recently returned from an extended vacation in Jamaica. While he was away, James got stuck behind a desk doing administrative work. Both had worked drugs for 14 years.

I move on to Bryce Klapper. Thirty-eight, divorced with three kids that he’s allowed to see on alternate weekends. Coaches his son’s basketball team and used to play football in college. He’s a big guy, with a big temper. He’s been written up six or seven times, once for using what internal affairs labeled as unnecessarily excessive force. His mother died of an overdose three years ago.

Victor Pretch is only nineteen years old. He joined the force straight out of high school. Unpleasant childhood, bounced around from foster home to foster home after his parents died in a car accident when he was six. Victor was in the backseat. The driver in the other car was high on red ice at the time. He survived. Victor has no juvenile record and has been a model officer since he joined the force. 

I toss Victor’s file back down to the end of the bed and reach for the largest and most promising file. Howard Greely. This man wrote the book on crossing the line. Started at twenty-one undercover in a major drug ring. Got a little too into character and shot a fellow officer, putting him in a wheelchair. He was pulled out of the field for five years, during which he worked as an administrative assistant managing evidence. After that, he moved back into the field, but he didn’t stop breaking rules. His file is full of excessive force write-ups and improper conduct warnings. He was investigated twice for assaulting a fellow officer. It’s a miracle he hasn’t been fired yet.

I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Think Connor. What is the connection between these six officers? Two are partners, one is married, three are divorced, two have kids, three have been written up, there’s no correlation in age, in time spent on the force, nothing. The only thing that is in every file is the presence of drugs at some point in their lives. Four of them spent time in DPD’s drug unit, but the other two, Bryce and Victor, lost relatives to the drug. I just can’t tie them all together. The only thing they distinctly have in common is that they weren’t where they were supposed to be when I was shot. I can’t figure it out.

I reopen my eyes and look at the files spread before me. The answer has to be here somewhere, I just have to find it. I glance over at the girl. She’s still asleep, but she doesn’t look peaceful. A deep purple bruise is already forming on her neck and she has dark circles under her eyes that make it look like she hadn’t slept in a year. I knew that North had no love for humans, but I didn’t know she was capable of this. I’d never seen her hurt someone who wasn’t attacking her or someone she cared about. Had this girl been attacking me? It would have happened while I was in override if it had, but why would she attack me if she had control over me? 

I have to assume that Hank brought her here, because she’s CyberLife and Hank was going over there this morning. Markus would have never just let her walk on by herself, so she had to have been with Hank. I knew Hank would never have brought her here if he had thought she would hurt me, and he definitely wouldn’t have left if he thought I would be in any danger from her. Markus seemed to trust her too, so she probably wasn’t attacking me earlier. So then why did North try to kill her?

She shifts in her bed, and I can see more of her face. It’s now 1:14 pm. I look down at my side, which has healed almost completely. I’m still missing the biocomponent, but everything feels much better now. Did she fix me? 

I force myself to look back at the files, they’re what Hank asked me to focus on, not her. I pull four of the files closer to me and move the other two aside. If I can manage to connect four, the connection between the other two might become apparent. I’m only halfway down the first page of Mattie’s case records before I catch my eyes drifting back to the girl. She’s what I want to focus on right now, although I don’t know exactly why. I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees, only skimming the case records. Arrest, noise disturbance, arrest, arrest, domestic assault, arrest, drug bust, stakeout, assault, disturbance, arrest, they all started to blur into each other and I knew there was no point in what I was doing. 

It’s almost 2:00. I hope Hank comes back soon. I’m tired of pretending not to look at the girl and skimming the same four files over and over without getting anywhere. Markus said he would explain everything when Hank came back, but he hadn’t said when Hank would return. I didn't think I could go on like this for much longer. I was bored. I close all of the files in front of me and drop them back into their box. I resist the urge to start pacing though because I’m worried it might wake her up. I slip my hand into my pocket and pull out the quarter Hank had brought me yesterday. 

I slowly twirl it between my fingers, letting the cool metal slide against my skin. For a reason I’ve never been able to figure out, the small act of doing coin tricks is very comforting to me. I mentioned it to Markus once when he asked, and he said that we all had something that ground us to reality. His was playing piano. I’m now flipping the coin high up in the air, watching the slight glint of the metal as it caught the light on its ascent and descent. I remember the first time I brought up coin flipping to Amanda, she hadn’t been pleased. I had confessed to her once during a report that I had spent a couple of hours learning coin tricks because they interested me. She had glared at me silently for several moments before she told me that I was not allowed to waste my time doing things that interested me, and instead had to do the things that interested the humans I associated with. I’m now tossing the coin from hand to hand, catching it on its thin end between my fingers.

“You’re pretty good at that,” I hear a hoarse voice beside me croak. My hand slips and the coin falls to the floor.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!”

I turn my head and look at the source of the voice. The girl from Cyberlife had propped herself up on her bed and was watching me nervously.

“It’s okay,” I smile at her and find myself grateful that androids don’t blush. “My name is Connor.”

“Hi Connor,” she tries to smile but it comes out looking more pained than I think she meant, “I’m Jess, the representative sent by CyberLife.”

I feel my smile widen slightly, and I bite back a laugh. “It’s nice to meet you, shame it couldn’t have been under other circumstances.”

Her smile turns into a grimace, and she looks away from me. A long silence stretches between us. Just as I’m about to try to start the conversation up again, the door to the medical center opens, and Markus enters, Hank following close behind him.

“Oh,” Markus smiles slightly as he walks towards us, “you’re both awake.”

“I just woke up,” Jess croaks, trying to push herself into a sitting position, but not making it much further than she already was.

“Jesus Markus,” Hank sighed as he moved to stand at the end of her bed, “I leave her in your care for a couple of hours and you let this happen?”

“It’s not his fault!” Jess answers before Markus can.

“He left you alone though, didn’t he?”

“Well yes, but only because…” she trails off glancing at Markus as if she’d just remembered something of great importance. 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone Jess, for any reason,” Markus sighed and slumped against the wall, “this is all my fault.”

“I’m fine Markus.”

“Are you sure?” Hank was scowling

“Hank-“

“I mean have you looked in the mirror?” He cut her off “you look like you’ve seen death’s door.”

“I’m fine Hank!” Jess insisted, “it’s nothing that a few days rest won’t repair.”

“And what are you going to tell Cyberlife about why you need a few days off work? Or why you missed work today?” Hank had started pacing.

“I don’t know Hank! I’ll tell them I’m sick! Or I’ll tell them that you threatened me and I thought I should get out of town for a few days.”

“You could tell them Hank kidnapped you and then we held you here,” Markus suggested.

“Markus I’m trying to get you some goodwill with Cyberlife, not destroy the little bit that you already have.”

“You could tell them that you had to go and visit your mom. You could say it was an emergency and you had to go.”

All three of them looked at me as if they’d just noticed I was in the room. Jess looked furious, and I regretted suggesting it, or really saying anything at all.

“Could that work?” Markus had looked back at Jess, but she and Hank were still staring at me.

“How do you know about my mom?” The pain and fury in her voice made Hank turn to look at her, surprised.

“I’m sorry I just-“

“You scanned me?”

“You were asleep-“

“That stuff is private! It’s not in my standard information! How deep did you fucking go?” 

I could tell she wanted to shout but couldn’t because of the pain in her throat. I looked away, feeling totally ashamed. Markus was looking away too, awkwardly. Hank was the only one who hadn’t moved. Jess was still seething, and when I finally looked back at her several long moments later, I noticed she was crying. I wanted to ask questions, I could tell Markus and Hank wanted to ask some too, but I was too afraid to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Hank had backed away a bit and he now raised his hands defensively as he drew a breath, ready to break the silence, but surprisingly Jess beat him to it.

“I suppose I could tell Cyberlife that,” she said, wiping her eyes slowly though tears still streamed down her cheeks. “They know of her condition, I could tell them that I got a call while I was at the police station, and I left town so quickly I forgot to notify them I was going. It’ll give me a reason to have missed work, and an excuse if anyone asks why they haven’t seen me.” She sighs deeply and then as if making up her mind, she looks pointedly up at me. “Next time, Connor, I would prefer if you learned personal details about me by asking me, not scanning me, okay?”

“Yeah,” I exhaled, surprised, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Hank’s mouth had fallen open slightly, and once again he started to say something, but this time Markus beat him to it.

“Well if your cover story is settled,” there was nothing in his tone to indicate that he had any opinion on what had just happened, “I think we all need to fill each other in on what happened, and I know I have more than a couple of questions I would like answered.”

Hank’s mouth opened and closed several times, making him look like a fish, before he sighed loudly and sat down on the foot of Jess’s bed. She pulled her feet up just in time to keep them from being crushed.

“Alright then, Connor, Markus, Jess, why don’t we start from right after I left?”


	8. A New Threat- Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO boy boyos, CyberLife is up to something :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this boy, sorry about that.

_ The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.  _

_ -Edmund  _ _ Burke _

I sat down on Connor’s bed, opposite Hank. No one spoke immediately. Jess had pulled herself up so she was sitting against the wall, like Connor. She looked a bit better than she had, but that wasn’t saying much. She was looking down at her hands and Connor, I noticed, was looking at her. Hank was looking at me, waiting for me to start my explanation. But now that I could speak, I found that I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to relive my error just yet. I shifted my focus to Connor.

“We’ll start with you, Connor,” I began, and saw Jess look up at me and then Connor, “Hank brought Jess here to help you, and well…” I trailed off, “I should let her tell you.”

I watched Connor’s face as Jess explained what she had done to help Connor. She wouldn’t look at his face as she talked about the override, but Connor showed no signs of being upset. He actually looked quite interested. 

“How did you know where to look?” He asked, curious.

“I was part of the team that designed the RK series of androids. I’ve been with the program since the RK500s, though I was only an intern at that point.” She looked at me, “You were before my time at CyberLife.”

“Me?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Yeah, the RK200s were a year or so before I joined. You were the only fully functioning model they managed before the team moved on to the RK300s with new technology.”

“I didn’t know that we’re the same series.” I look at Connor, my eyebrows raised.

“I did. When you gave your speech at Stratford tower I scanned your serial number.” He won’t meet my eye, “but Amanda never told me.”

Jess glanced between Connor and myself, “well I can’t imagine Amanda would have told you much about your predecessors. She wanted you to believe you were the first of your kind. In a way you were. Markus is the only surviving RK series android that we know about outside of CyberLife, and the RK300s through the RK700s never made it past the testing phase. In any event, you were the best of your kind. Still are, if you ask me. The RK900s are inferior to the RK800s, they’re too cold, too mechanical to fit in really well with humans. I much prefer the personality of your model, Connor.”

Connor smiled slightly, and I noticed that he didn’t look particularly surprised at the mention of the RK900s. 

“I guess that catches us up to when North entered,” Jess sighed and I noticed that both Hank and I leaned forward expectantly, while Connor tensed.

Jess took a deep, shaky breath, her hand moving up to touch her throat. “I had just replaced Connor’s back panel, and I heard arguing outside the door. North came in and…” she takes another deep breath, “she saw me sitting on the bed with Connor. I told her I was from CyberLife and she…” her voice breaks and I feel Connor shift on the bed next to me. “She said it was for what CyberLife did to her. I… I didn’t work with her model, but I knew what we had marketed her as…” she covers her face with her hands and Connor slides off the bed next to me. He moves next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She leans against him and I can tell she’s crying.

“It’s not your fault,” Connor whispers.

“Yes it is,” she sniffs, “everyone at CyberLife is responsible. We were all so stupid! So focused on how we could make our own lives better, we didn’t think about what we were doing to yours.”

“So I’m guessing you came in and broke it up?” Hank asks, looking at me.

“No, it was Connor.”

“Connor? How?”

“I asked for help,” Jess shudders, “And because I was controlling his override…”

“He pulled North off her. You should have seen it Hank, it was incredible. I had just walked in and she flew across the room like she weighed nothing at all.”

Hank is looking Connor up and down slowly, as if trying to figure him out. Connor won’t meet his eye though, instead choosing to look down at his shoes.

“Sounds like you saved her life, Connor.” Hank squinted his eyes at him.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Jess murmured, and I saw Connor stiffen slightly.

“I would have done it, override or not. I would have done it.”

His words hung in the silence that followed them. Jess has stopped crying and was looking up at him, and he was looking down at her. Hank glanced between the two of them, raised his eyebrows, and then shot me a grin.

“I just have one question,” Hank started, breaking the silence. Jess and Connor looked at him, but his eyes were fixed on me. “Why did you leave her alone?”

My heart sank, and I caught Jess’s eye. I guess the time had to come to broach the subject that made me feel sick to my stomach. 

“CyberLife is developing anti android technology.” My words came out in a rush. Hank looked between me and Jess, and Connor actually took a step back from her.

“They’re doing what?” Connor was staring at Jess.

“They started the project when androids started going deviant, under the pretext of ensuring human protection.”

Connor had backed away completely, and returned to sitting on his bed. Hank looked as sick as I felt, and Jess was back to staring at her hands.

“So let me get this straight,” Hank stared down Jess, “CyberLife has been manufacturing weapons for months without anyone knowing about it?”

“It’s a top secret project.”

“Well how do you know about it then?”

“My brother works in the warehouse where they’re storing the prototypes. He asked me about them one day a few months ago and seemed surprised when I didn’t know what he was talking about. I did some digging into it, and discovered that they’ve been pulling people from android projects quietly and reassigning them to new projects.”

“What kind of weapons are they making?” Connor asked, shifting nervously next to me.

“I don’t know exactly, but they aren’t just making weapons. They’re making a variety of technology. When I last checked several months ago, there were at least 20 different projects.” Jess looked up at me finally, “I’m so sorry Markus.” She looked over at Connor but he wouldn’t meet her eye, “I’m sorry to all of you.”

No one spoke. Hank stood up and began to pace back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Jess looked miserable, and she was rubbing her neck gently. Connor has his eyes closed, his face in a grimace. The silence was heavy, but not nearly as heavy as I had been expecting. I had expected more anger, more fear, but everyone seemed more empty than anything else. 

“So,” Hank started gruffly, still pacing, “What are you planning on doing about this Markus? March into CyberLife? Tell the world?” He stared at me expectantly a moment, but when I didn’t reply he look like he’d been punched in the gut. “Tell me you have a plan, anything at all! Even if it’s illegal. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it. Hell, I might even help you out if it’s a good enough plan.”

“It’s not just the development of the technology that I’m worried about,” I sigh and push myself to my feet, “Some of the prototypes were stolen recently. I’m not about to start a war when the other side has weapons I can’t account for and know nothing about.”

“If they were stolen why haven’t they filed a report?”

“I don’t know,” Jess sighed and turned to look at Hank, “I thought that’s what I was going to be doing when CyberLife sent me to meet with you this morning but…” She shrugged and trailed off, casting a nervous glance at Connor, “My guess is CyberLife hasn’t reported the theft to police because they aren’t ready for anyone to know what they’re doing. The only reason I know is because I opened an inter-company email meant to go directly to my boss, not through me. I was told to pretend I didn’t see it.”

“Did the email say exactly what had been stolen?” I asked.

Jess shook her head, “No, just that there had been several experimental prototypes stolen from their warehouse and that CyberLife was investigating the issue.”

“Does your brother know?” Connor asked, not looking at her, “Since he works in the warehouse?”

“I haven’t asked him.”

“Could you? It would really help us out if we knew what we were up against,” I looked at her but she was already shaking her head slowly.

“I don’t know how I could ask him. Cyberlife monitors all communications between employees, and I’m fairly certain that after my last round of investigating they’re watching my personal communications too.”

“Couldn’t you meet with him in person?” Connor was looking at her now, confused.

“Well I could, but I’m supposed to be out of town,” She wasn’t meeting his gaze, “Plus,” She gestured to her neck and Connor looked away again, “I’m not sure how willing to help us he would be if he saw this. He isn’t exactly friendly towards androids as it is, and I don’t think this would set a good first impression.”

“You weren’t exactly friendly toward androids a few hours ago if I remember correctly,” Hank moved to stand next to me, “What was it you said when I asked for Connor’s part? ‘The RK800 model is a machine, it cannot live and therefore cannot die’ was that it?” Connor’s head snapped back to look at her and this time she held his eye, “You seem to have changed your mind about androids pretty quick.”

Jess and Connor were staring each other down. Connor didn’t look angry, mostly just confused. Jess looked like she wished she was a million miles away.

“I said that before I knew what I was talking about,” She mumbled, “I was just a messenger, saying what everyone at CyberLife is told to say when asked about androids. I was wrong, just like everyone at Cyberlife is wrong about androids. I thought they were just machines but, when I saw where you lived, the fear on the other android’s faces as I walked through your home… When I saw Connor lying in that bed…” She finally looks away from Connor and back at Hank. “You brought me here because you thought I wouldn’t agree to disobey my superiors at CyberLife until I saw Connor, right?”

“Why did you help me? If CyberLife told you to let me die…” Connor’s voice sounds smaller than usual, like he’s just been punched in the gut.

Jess looks back at him, and I think I know why she did it.

“You never wanted to let him die, did you? You were just a messenger delivering a message that left a sick taste in your mouth. You were just doing what CyberLife ordered you to do. You’re scared of them, just like the rest of us.”


	9. The Risks We Take- Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is an overprotective dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So I was reading through the earlier chapters and I realized that I didn't really like how they were written. My bad. So as I go back through and rewrite parts of them I'll be updating it. Might take me a while though. In the meantime, I'll just be posting what I've already written and I guess just update the parts that need fixing. Thanks for reading. This story is kinda my baby and also the longest fic I've ever written so I'm kinda learning as I go.

_ For after all, the best thing one can do when it is raining is let it rain.  _

_ -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow _

It’s dark outside now, several hours after Markus had called an end to the conversation. We weren’t getting anywhere, and Markus said he needed to have a meeting with Josh and Simon about what to do with North and tell them about the weapons. He left me and Connor behind with Jess, to keep her safe. She had laid back down, but she hadn’t gone to sleep. She was just staring up at the ceiling like she was trying to get it to tell her all the answers. Connor and I had started going over the box of files but with no real luck. After Connor filled me in, we spent about an hour trying to connect the dots that left us surrounded by a lot of torn up notes and crumpled papers. 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, I just can’t find any strong connection between these officers.” Connor sighed and tossed another crumpled ball of paper to the floor, “I can’t find a single pattern between them.”

“What about the drugs? Go over that one again.”

“Hank we’ve been over it three times already.”

“So let’s do it a fourth. It’s the strongest connection we’ve got! That’s gotta mean something is here.”

Connor sighed and I saw his eyes flick to Jess before he pulled his notes about the drugs closer to him, “Alright,” he began slowly skimming his notes, “ Mattie Thompson worked drugs for a year, but left when her second child was born.”

“Dates?”

“February 2034- July 2035, her file doesn’t list the exact days. James Park and Fred Holloway were partners in the drug unit for 14 years, only recently leaving after Fred took an extended trip to Jamaica that left James in an administrative position and stuck them both behind desks.”

“Why did he go to Jamaica?”

“Not sure, his file doesn’t list a reason.”

“I’ll make sure to ask him about it then.”

Connor nodded slowly, “that brings us to Howard Greely. Extensive history working drugs, including a major under-cover disaster when he was 21. He’s the only one of our four still working drugs.”

“Bryce and Victor?”

“Bryce Klapper lost his mother to a drug overdose, Victor Pretch lost his parents to an accident caused by a driver high on red ice.”

“I know Bryce.”

Connor and I both turned to look at the small voice behind us. Jess was still staring at the ceiling, and if she wasn’t the only other person in the room with us I would have thought it was someone else. 

“How do you know Bryce?” Connor asks, shifting around to look at her.

“I’m… friends with his brother, we’re coworkers at CyberLife. I’ve been over to his house a few times and Bryce was there once.”

“Bryce’s brother works for CyberLife?”

“Yeah,” Jess shrugged but her eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. “He’s part of the marketing department. He does distribution.”

“Strange, Bryce never mentioned that he had a brother, let alone one that works for CyberLife” Connor turns back to me. “Why do you think he never mentioned it?”

“Could be a million reasons, Bryce was never the kind of guy to get personal at work,” I folded my arms in front of me and sighed, “The connection we’re looking for probably isn’t in these files, it’s probably something personal.”

Connor picked up the rough sketches Markus gave me earlier and held them out to Jess, “are any of these men Bryce’s brother?”

She pushed herself to a sitting position and took the sketches from Connor, not looking at him. She flipped through them and then held one back out, “This is Max Klapper, Bryce’s brother. Why do you have all these sketches of CyberLife employees?”

“CyberLife employees? No these are suspects linked to Connor’s shooting yesterday.” I take the sketch back from her and place it on Bryce’s file.

“Suspects? What did they do?”

“They posed as police officers at the android border,” Connor cut in and this time she did look at him, mostly out of surprise. “We think they intentionally let the protestors in. Jess, who are these people to you?”

“Co-workers. I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I’m almost positive. I’ve seen them at work.”

“Give us names,” I pull a blank piece of paper from in front of me and grab a pen.

“Well,” She spreads out the sketches in front of her and points to one of them, “This one looks like Derek Park, he works in the warehouse preparing things to be shipped out.” She passes the sketch back to Connor.

“Park…” he holds the sketch up to James Park’s file, “Cousin’s, on the father’s side.”

Jess picks up another sketch, “This is Nick Lowdry, he works in assembly. And this one,” she pointed to the sketch next to his, “Is Ben, I think his last name starts with an H or something. He’s one of the maintenance workers, he maintains the machines that assist during the production process.”

She passed both of the pictures to Connor, who set them down on the bed next to the files, “Could the H stand for Holloway? Fred has a nephew about this guy’s age, doesn’t he?”

I shrugged, “It could be, I don’t know the nephew’s name. Put it by the file, we can check it later. What about Nick?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well leave it to the side, we’ll see where it leads later.”

“Justin and Leo,” Jess was holding the last two sketches. “They both work security.”

“Do you know their last names?” Connor asked as he reached for the last two.

“No, I don't really know them, I just know their faces. I’m sorry.”

“Do you know anything about them other than their names?” Connor snapped and I looked at him, surprised. He looked surprised at his own tone too. 

“I haven’t worked with either of them very much, I’m sorry.” Jess looked down at her hands, “Justin wears a wedding ring on a chain around his neck and Leo has a sleeve tattoo.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap it’s just, well,” Connor looked down at the files in front of him, “these men could have been responsible for what happened yesterday. It could have been a lot worse than it was.”

“You were shot for fuck’s sake! I’m not sure how it could have been much worse!”

“I lived, Hank. All of the androids lived, as well as all of your officers. A lot more people could have died than the three that did.”

“Fuck you Connor, and fuck your stoic attitude. You almost died and if it weren’t for Jess here you would be inches from the grave right now.”

“But I’m not Lieutenant, I am fully functioning at the moment.”

Jess had sunk back down in her bed as if bracing herself for an argument. She had the right idea.

“At the moment, but what about the next time you make some stupid decision and sacrifice yourself for a human again? In case you’ve forgotten, you’re mortal now Connor! Just like the rest of us! CyberLife isn’t going to give you another fucking body to transfer into.”

“I took a calculated risk!”

“And what exactly were your odds Connor? What was your probability of survival?”

We’re both on our feet now, and I see Connor’s fists are clenched, “I knew what I was doing Hank! Officer Chase just became a father I wasn’t going to let him die protecting me!”

“What were your fucking odds?”

“Twenty-three percent chance of survival.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. You’re a goddamn lunatic Connor.”

“My life wasn’t the most important one.”

“Not the- are you crazy? Why do you think I have guards assigned to escort you Connor?”

“Because four androids have been ripped apart leaving our borders.” He says it so flatly, like it’s nothing more than logging into your email or going to the grocery store. “You did not want me to become the fifth. You assigned guards to me for personal reasons.”

“Has Markus not explained to you that you’re a hero to these androids? Has it not sunk in that you’re part of the reason you all achieved freedom? How about the fact that you’re the only one CyberLife will talk to? Or that you’re the first ever deviant police officer in this city? You are helping these people in ways no one else can and yet you’re still taking every opportunity that comes at you to try and get yourself killed!”

“Am I the only one who is able to see the bigger picture? This fight is more than just one individual! I will not be a false hero to a group of people I was programed to hunt down and destroy! I will not allow them to rally behind me like I’m their savior when in reality it was androids like me who carried out the orders to execute them!”

We are almost nose to nose. I’ve never seen Connor more angry and I don’t think I’ve ever been more angry with him.

“For an android, you’re pretty fucking stupid some times. You bring these androids hope in ways Markus never can and never will. You brought thousands of them the message of freedom!”

“And I almost shot Markus in the back of the head in front of those thousands!”

There’s a hand on my arm, pushing me away from Connor gently, and then Jess is between us, standing on shaky legs and looking like she might collapse at any moment, but her voice the strongest it’s been since I got back.

“Both of you need to calm down,” her voice is gentle, kind. “Take a step back from each other and just breathe for a moment. If you still want to go after each other’s throats after that, I’ll step out of the way.” 

I move back from Connor but he stays put, glaring at me. Jess has one of her hands on his shoulder, the other on his chest. He looks like he’s ready to hit me, but Jess is there.

“You need to calm down, Connor,” She’s saying slowly, “Just take a step back from this.”

“I’m fine.” His tone is short.

“No, you aren’t. You’re angry, and if you stay like this you’re going to say something you don’t mean.”

“All I’m saying is the truth!” His voice is rising again.

“The truth means different things to different people. We all have our own truths that make us forget about everyone else’s. Please, Connor,” She reaches up, moving the hand that was on his chest gently to his cheek, pulling his face down to look at hers, “just take a step back from this.”

There’s a long silence as he just looks at her, standing there beside him, shaking and swaying slightly on unsteady feet. Then he takes a deep breath, and I see his fists unclench and his shoulders relax. He takes a few steps back and I feel the rest of my fight leave my body. She’s still got her hand on his shoulder, gently pressing, but now I think it’s more for supporting herself than holding him back.

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor starts but I wave him off.

“It’s been a stressful couple of days and tensions are high.”

“We’re all just scared,” Jess is still looking up at Connor, “Cyberlife has us all scared. They’re the ones we need to be angry at, not each other.”

“This whole situation is just a fucking mess. I need a walk or something, clear my head.”

“Why don’t you go home Lieutenant?” Connor is looking at me, every trace of anger gone. “You can take these files and go into the precinct early tomorrow, try to find the connection between the officers and the employees”

I glance nervously at Jess, “I’m not sure I want to leave her here without protection. What if North or some other android with a grudge gets any ideas?”

“I am repaired now Lieutenant, I will be able to protect her, keep her safe.”

“Are you sure about this Jess? It’s your call.”

“I trust Connor.” She met my look, and I could tell she was trying to mask her nerves. “He saved my life once already, I’m sure he can do it again if he needs to. Go home, Hank. I’ll be alright.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” I begin scooping the files and notes back into the box, placing the lid on tightly when I’m done. “I think I could use a rest. If Markus comes back, tell him I went home and that I expect to return tomorrow to see her in one piece.”

“Of course Lieutenant,” Connor nodded at me, “I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Well alright then. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

I grabbed the box of files and my jacket off of the bed and walked outside, taking a deep breath. Josh is sitting outside the door, and he stands when I exit.

“Heading home, Hank?”

“Yeah, it’s late. Markus put you here to stand guard?”

“Yeah, just while he’s off dealing with North.”

“What’s going to happen to her?”

Josh sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen Markus so angry at any of us before.”

“I hope he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Hank.”

“See ya.”


	10. I'm In Over My Head- Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is just a BEAN and I LOVE him

_“That's the thing about freewill: Every decision we make is a choice against something as much as it is for something else.”_

_― Rebecca Serle_

“I’m sorry for how I was acting earlier. My behavior wasn’t rational.” I looked down at my feet.

Jess still had her hand resting gently on my shoulder. I could feel her swaying, unsteady on her feet and I knew I should tell her to get back into bed, but she was so close and her hand was warm against my arm. My cheek still tingled slightly where she had touched it. 

“It’s okay Connor, everyone is on edge,” She squeezes my shoulder, “I would hardly expect you to act rational at a time like this.”

“I’m supposed to always be rational,” I look at her, scanning her face for a reaction.

“Not anymore. Now you’re just supposed to be whoever you want to be. That’s the joy of having emotions.”

“I remember having emotions before I went deviant, but they were easier to control. Now I feel like I have no control over how I’m feeling. I’m irrational, I’m angry, I’m…” I sigh, “I didn’t want to fight with Hank, but I couldn’t stop myself. I was so angry and I couldn’t control it.”

“These kinds of emotions will take time to adjust to, it’s all a learning process. Before you went deviant you had your programming holding you back, now you don’t. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I just feel like I’m constantly pretending to be something I’m not, like I’m lying to everyone. I miss having a mission, a purpose. I miss being able to think rationally about everything. I miss being able to put all emotions to the side and just do what needed to be done.” I sit down on the bed and run a hand over my face, “everyone here looks at me like I’m supposed to be some kind of leader, but I was programmed by CyberLife to be a follower. I don’t want to be a leader for these androids. I don’t think I’ll make the right decisions.”

“Connor,” Jess was standing in front of me, “CyberLife didn’t program you to just follow orders. We programmed you to be the most independent android yet. You had to accomplish an overall mission, but you always had the freedom of choice built into your programming. As for the decisions you have to make, you just have to choose what feels right to you, same as you’ve done before.”

“What if I choose wrong?”

“You’ve got to trust yourself Connor,” Jess shifts and sits next to me on the bed, placing her hand gently on my leg, “people don’t always make the right decision. Sometimes we make mistakes.”

“What if my mistakes get people killed?”

Jess is silent as she looks at me, her head tilted slightly. The circles under her eyes are looking better, but the bruise around her neck looks much worse. Without thinking I reach up and run my fingers along her bruise. She stiffens slightly, but doesn’t pull away.

“I almost got you killed.”

“Connor you cannot blame yourself for what happened.”

“If I hadn’t been hurt then you wouldn’t have had to come here and you wouldn’t have been hurt.”

“Now you really aren’t being rational,” She pulled my hand away from her neck, “What happened to me was not your fault, and placing the blame on yourself isn’t going to do anything but make you upset.”

“You could have died.”

“So could you. Humans aren’t the only ones who can die anymore, Connor.”

I look down. She’s still holding my hand loosely in hers.

“Whenever I made decisions before, I never really cared about the people who were affected by them as long as I accomplished my mission. Now that I care about what happens to everyone, it’s a lot harder to make decisions. We’ve already lost so many, I don’t want to lose anyone else.” I squeeze her hand gently, “android or human.”

Jess opens her mouth to respond but then the door to the medical center opens. My head snaps up towards the noise and I drop her hand.

“Am I interrupting something?” Markus asks as he walks in, a bag in his hands.

“No, nothing,” I shake my head and see Jess shoot me a look.

“Okay,” Markus glanced between the two of us.

“What’s in the bag?” Jess asked, shifting away from me slightly.

“I thought you might want some food. I hope you like grilled cheese.”

“I love it!” Jess smiled up at Markus and I felt a small twinge in my chest.

He passed her the bag and leaned against the wall. “Glad I could help you out.”

“Did you talk to North?” I asked as Jess pulled open the bag and grabbed the sandwich inside.

“If by talk you mean scream at each other, then yes. She insists she did it to protect us. She hates humans, thinks the only way to deal with them is through violence.” He shakes his head sadly, “I’d hoped she would change her attitude after we won our freedom, but she’s just as bitter as she was. I’ve put her on house arrest for a couple days until she cools down.”

“I’m sorry Markus, I didn’t mean to cause all this trouble.”

“I should be apologizing to you. It was my reckless decision that landed us in this situation.” He shook his head, “I wish I could stay, but I need to get back. I’m not sure I trust her to stay out of trouble. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Of course,” I nodded, “I hope that everything is okay.”

“Me too!” Markus called over his shoulder as he left.

Jess pulled herself more onto the bed and crossed her legs, shifting around so she faced me, her sandwich on her lap. I turned around and mimicked her so our knees were almost touching. She took a bite of her sandwich as she looked at me. I stared back. She swallowed her mouthful and set the sandwich down.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked.

“You’re very pretty.”

The words left my mouth before I had time to think about them and I quickly look down at my lap, nervously pulling at the sheets.

“Thank you.”

I look back up at her and notice that she’s blushing. We sit in silence until she finishes her sandwich. I’m trying to find somewhere to look that’s not her, but I can’t manage to pull my eyes away from her.

“Is that all that’s on your mind, Connor?”

“Well no, I just… When you asked, that was what was on my mind.”

“Well what’s on your mind now?”

“The fact that I’m glad androids can’t blush.” I smile slightly and she laughs.

“That does put you at an advantage.”

“Jess? Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“I… well” I shifted nervously, “Why did you save me?” I ask the question without knowing whether or not I really want to know the answer. I look down at my hands, folded in my lap.

Jess reaches out and takes one of my hands, squeezing gently, “I saved you because I needed to. And because I wanted to.”

I look up at her as she pulls her hand back. I want to grab it, to hold onto it, but I just let it go. We’ve fallen silent. It’s a comfortable silence, and I find I quite enjoy sitting here like this. It’s almost as if I can pretend the real world is a hundred miles away. The world we’re in right now is a world of calm, and peace. I feel safe, safer than I’ve felt in months, and I feel hopeful. This is the kind of feeling that I thought freedom would bring.

Jess is staring into space, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the bruises on her neck. I shift back, putting some more space between us until my back rests against the wall, keeping my legs folded. Jess stretches slowly, uncrossing her legs and arching her back. She closes her eyes and then begins to slowly stretch her neck, letting it roll gently from side to side.

“How do you feel?”

She shrugs, “a little stiff, a little tired, I’ve got a bit of a headache.”

“Would you like to lay down?” I shift over slightly, making space next to me. One of my legs hangs loosely over the edge of the bed.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” 

She shifts until her head is next to my lap. I watch as her eyes close and she stretches out, exhaling slowly. She looks peaceful, content. She has one hand behind her head and the other rests loosely on her chest. Her hair is brushing my fingertips. It’s soft, smooth. I slowly and absentmindedly run my fingers through it, leaning my head back against the wall. I allow my thoughts to wander, from Jess, to the case, to CyberLife, and then back to Jess. I don’t even realize I’m still playing with her hair until I feel her hand on my leg.

I withdraw my hand from her hair quickly and look down. She’s looking up at me. She doesn’t look upset. She squeezes my knee gently.

“You didn’t need to stop. It felt nice.”

“You have very soft hair.”

“You have a very gentle touch.” She smiles at me, her hand sliding off my knee and back to her chest.

My chest gives a funny kind of flip and I have to force myself to look away from her, a light smile on my face. When I finally look back, her eyes are closed again. I can tell she isn’t asleep, but she’s trying to fall asleep. 

“Would you like me to move? That way you can have the whole bed to yourself. You can stretch out as much as you need.”

“No, stay.” Her hand is back on my leg, “I like you here Connor. It makes me feel safe.”

“Okay,” I hesitate a moment and then place my hand over hers, squeezing it gently. “I’ll stay.”

Her hand feels warm under mine. The minutes pass slowly, and I hear Jess’s breathing slow as she relaxes next to me. I feel awkward sitting up, and slowly shift down until I’m lying next to her. The move was a mistake though, because now that I’m laying here I feel even more awkward than I did before. I’m about to cut my losses and go back to sitting, when Jess rolls over and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and my eyes meet hers. She looks relaxed, but sad.

“Were your odds of survival really only twenty-three percent?”

Her question catches me by surprise. “What?” 

“When you and Hank were arguing earlier, you said you calculated that you had a twenty-three percent chance of surviving the situation.”

“Oh,” my heart sank. My newfound mortality wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation I wanted to have right now. “Well I… They… When I was surrounded with officer Chase, I calculated that I had a twenty-three percent chance of survival. After he left I…” I let my voice trailed off, realizing what I was about to say.

“What was the new probability? After the officer left?”

I look away, not ready to admit the truth out loud.

“How low did it get Connor?” There was no judgement in her voice, no anger. She didn’t sound like Hank had when he had asked. 

Her hand is on my cheek and she pulls my face back to look at her. As soon as my eyes meet hers I realize I have to tell her. I have to tell someone and she’s probably the only person on earth who will listen without judgement.

“Twelve percent.”

It’s just a whisper, and at first I’m not sure I even said it. Jess’s expression didn’t change at all, she just continued to hold my gaze, her hand still on my cheek. The longer the silence draws out the worse I’m beginning to feel. I want to look away but I can’t, I can’t move at all, it’s like I’m frozen in place. 

And then her arms are around me and she’s hugging me. It’s a bit awkward because we’re laying down, but I find myself wrapping my arms around her and hugging her back anyway. Suddenly it’s like something inside me broke, and I’m crying. Tears stream down my cheeks and I can’t stop them. Jess pulls me closer and I cry into the embrace, hugging her back with shaking arms.

We stay like that for a while. It could have been minutes, or hours, I’m not really sure and I don’t feel like doing a scan and finding out. Eventually the tears stop and I’m left with a feeling of empty calm. Jess is still holding me tightly, My face buried in her shoulder.

“I thought I was going to die,” my voice is thick and hoarse with tears. “I thought I was going to die and it scared me. I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. I’ve stared down guns before but this time was different. I was scared, and I couldn’t think, and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to die.”

I push myself back so I can see her face and find her cheeks marked with tears too. I can’t find any words to fill the silence, they all feel wrong in my mouth, hollow and empty. Jess can’t seem to find any words either, she’s just silently staring at me in a way I find oddly comforting. I brush some of the tears from her cheeks and she blushes, finally breaking eye contact.

“I’m glad you didn’t die, Connor. You got very lucky.”

“Yeah, lucky I had friends willing to help undo the mess I got myself into. Lucky someone like you came along and saved me.”

She pulls back away from me slightly, still not looking at me. “I think we should get some sleep.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Oh… well… of course I just-”

“Come here,” I shift onto my back, extending my arm out to her.

“What?” She looks up at me.

“You’re backed up to the edge of the bed, if you roll over in your sleep you could fall off and hurt yourself.”

“You sure that’s the only reason you’re asking me to snuggle up against your chest?”

“I…” I’m about to pull my arm back when I notice she’s smiling. “I thought it might bring you comfort.”

“Thank you,” Jess moves into my outstretched arm, her head resting on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and hold her tightly, “You’re very sweet, Connor.” 

I want to respond, but no words seem to be enough. Her hand is tracing small circles on my chest. It feels good. Her breath gradually steadies and the movement of her hand slows and then stops. 

“Goodnight, Jess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far I just want to say a big thank you. I really appreciate anyone and everyone who has read this, and just know I love you all. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy :)


	11. Work Issues- Jess (O.C.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess's boss is an asshole (:

"If life were predictable it would cease to be life, and be without flavor." 

-Eleanor Roosevelt

**Three Weeks Later**

CyberLife bought my cover story. The bruises had faded enough to be covered by makeup in a few days. I had walked into work on the following Monday to find a get well card for my mom sitting on my fest on top of a mountain of paperwork. The card had been signed by most of my division and my boss. 

I had gotten the part Connor needed fairly easily. My boss seemed thrilled that I was willing to look into the issue personally, and gave me the go-ahead to examine all of the RK series biocomponents. When I had mentioned to my boss about exploring defects in previous series’ biocomponents, he just went ahead and gave me unlimited access to the biocomponent storage so I could pull whatever I want. 

For the past three weeks I’ve been slowly sneaking parts to give to Markus. I’ve only been able to take a few things every now and then to avoid suspicion. I’m trying to do my best to help. I spend my days at my job, doing what I can to help. I make note of the memos that cross my desk, and I collect information to pass along to Markus. In addition to doing my normal work, I’ve also started familiarizing myself with the android models I didn’t work on. If anyone asks, I just say I’m investigating deviants and whether or not there’s a link we’re missing. Something that might solve the “problem” facing the company. 

I’ve also been doing some digging for Hank about the technology stolen from CyberLife and the CyberLife personnel linked to Connor’s shooting. So far I haven’t been able to find out much about the tech that was stolen, it’s not my department and I don’t have a good excuse to access the files. I’ve thought about asking my brother for information, but that might make him ask too many questions that I don’t want to have to give the answers to. I have accessed the personnel files on Hank’s suspects and passed them along to him, but I haven’t heard anything back from him about the investigation.

I’ve spent most of my recent nights in android territory. Markus set up a corner of the medical center for me and I spend my evenings doing what I can to repair the androids that have been damaged. At first, none of them trusted me enough to let me go rummaging through their systems, but after word got out about me saving Connor, I had a line of androids that wrapped around the building, asking for help. So, every night for the past two weeks I’ve been rushing home after work, quickly changing my clothes, and then hurrying to the android border with whatever parts I’ve managed to sneak. 

Most of the work is just diagnosis. A lot of the androids that come to me need parts, and though I do my best to help them, the list of parts I need to steal is growing faster than I feel safe stealing them. Still, it helps them to know that something is being done, it gives them hope. I understand now though what Connor meant when he said he felt like a false hero. I walk into the territory and androids greet me with smiles and open arms. I feel like a fraud, like I don’t deserve their acceptance. I feel guilty every time I leave, because I get to leave while they’re forced to stay in one tiny section of the city.

I haven’t seen Connor much since that night we shared a bed. When I had woken up the next morning, he hadn’t been there. I was alone, and it hurt. He had walked in a little while later, a coffee and a bagel in his hands. We hadn’t talked much, and after a while, Markus showed up and relieved Connor so he could go to the police station with Hank. I’d only seen Connor from a distance after that, and I was beginning to get the impression that he was avoiding me. It made me feel like shit, and I wasn’t sure why. No that’s not true. I did know why. It was because I liked Connor, not in a weird middle school crush kind of way, but I liked spending time with him. 

I close the file on my desk in front of me, leaning back and stretching my neck. I was letting my mind wander again. I had been staring at the same page for fifteen minutes and I had no idea what it said. I push myself to my feet and head away from my desk, towards the break room at the opposite end of the hall. It’s deserted as usual and I pour myself a cup of coffee, putting it in the microwave to warm back up. I check my watch, 3:07. I’ve got at least two more hours before I can go home. The microwave beeps and I grab my coffee, the warm mug comforting in my hand. 

When I get back to my desk, I spot a new file on top of it. Great, more mind-numbing work. I sit down and take a long swallow of coffee, pulling the note off of the new file and reading it. It’s from my boss. “I have a meeting at 3:30, scheduled last minute. Can you handle this for me? -Malcom.” I sigh and open the file. It’s something tedious about production line maintenance. It needs to be reviewed and approved before any work can begin. I grab a pen and begin the process of scanning the document for errors. It’s slow and boring work, but if my boss passed it on to me, I can’t afford to mess it up.

“Excuse me,” A voice pulls me out of my work, a voice I know. “We’re from the DPD. We’re here to see Mr. Vaughn.”

I look up, stopping myself before my mouth drops open. Connor is standing in front of my desk, Hank just behind him. Both of them look tense. Hank is scanning the hall like he thinks something is going to jump out at him from anywhere at any moment. Connor’s eyes, on the other hand, are locked on mine, like he’s warning me not to say anything.

“Do you have an appointment?” I close the file in front of me and look between Connor and Hank, forcing my customer service smile onto my face. 

“We have a meeting with him at 3:30,” Hank steps forward and places his hands on my desk in a way that I think is supposed to read as intimidating to anyone watching.

I check my watch, 3:15. “You’re a bit early, please have a seat over there,” I gesture to the small sitting area next to my desk, “while I inform Mr. Vaughn of your arrival.” 

Connor and Hank sit as I push myself to my feet, this time turning away from the hallway and heading for the large office behind my desk. I knock once on the door and then enter, making sure the door is fully shut before I speak. 

“Excuse me, sir, there are two officers from the DPD outside waiting for you. They say they have a meeting scheduled.”

“They’re early, I wasn’t expecting them until 3:30. I’ve got a few things to finish up before I speak with them. Be a dear Jess and keep them occupied for a few minutes while I deal with,” he gestured to a small pile of memos on his desk, “these.”

“Absolutely sir,” I turned to go but paused with my hand on the doorknob, “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking,” I look back over my shoulder at him, “What is this meeting about? You aren’t in any trouble, are you Malcom?”

“No no,” he waves his hand at me like he’s dismissing the matter, “I’m just the only one who had a free meeting slot, so I got stuck with the task. Don’t worry about any of this. I hate to see someone as pretty as you worry.”

“Of course, just buzz me when you’d like me to send them in.”

“You’re an absolute darling.”

I bit back a grimace as I left the office. I hated when people, especially men, just talked to me like I was an object. Connor stands when he sees me but I quickly raise a hand and cut him off before he can speak.

“Mr. Vaughn is finishing up a few things, and will be ready to see you shortly.” Connor sits back down and I push my fake smile back onto my face, “can I get either of you a cup of coffee?”

“I wouldn’t mind one,” Hank grunts and shifts in his chair, waving a hand at me.

“Absolutely sir, and you?” I look at Connor, already knowing the answer he would give.

“No, thank you though.”

“Alright then, you two sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

I turn and walk down the hallway to the breakroom, listening to my heels click against the polished stone floor and feeling both Hank’s and Connor’s eyes on my back. Once inside the break room, I allow myself to release the breath I’ve been holding since my eyes first locked with Connor’s. I repeat the motions of getting myself a coffee, but when I go to add cream and sugar I pause.

“Lieutenant Anderson likes his coffee black, two sugars.”

Connor’s voice cutting through the silence makes me jump and I spin around to face him. “O-oh, uh... Thanks,” I stammer, trying to ignore the blush I feel rising to my cheeks. 

Connor is smirking at me slightly as he takes a step forward, “I thought you ought to know Ms…”

“Richards. Jessabelle Richards.” I feel silly introducing myself to someone I shared a bed with, but if that’s what it takes. 

He extends his hand and I offer mine. He takes it and shakes it firmly, his eyes never leaving mine. “Lovely to meet you Jessabelle, my name is Connor. I can take that coffee back to Lieutenant Anderson myself if you need a minute to catch your breath.”

“No, thank you though,” I straighten up and withdraw my hand from his, quickly dropping two sugars into the coffee cup and scooping it up, purposely avoiding looking at Connor. “I’ll walk you back to the waiting area. You really shouldn’t be wandering around unattended.”

I brush past Connor and head back to my desk, handing the coffee to Hank in the process. I can still feel Connor staring at me and for some reason, it’s beginning to make me angry. He ignores me for weeks and then he shows up at my workplace and proceeds to taunt me? I feel my grip tighten on my pen as I resume scanning the file on my desk, but I’m not really focused on the file. I find myself sneaking glances over at Connor. 

“Jess,” The intercom on my desk buzzes, “I’m ready. Please show the officers in.”

Hank, Connor, and I stand simultaneously. It would have been an almost comical moment if I wasn’t feeling so tense. I lead the way to Malcom’s office, holding the door open for Connor and Hank. I give my boss a quick nod and then shut the door behind me, making my way back to my desk. I sink down into my chair and close my eyes, trying to regain my focus. I have important work to do, I can’t be focused on the pretty android I shared a bed with three weeks ago.

Why has he been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Has he decided he hates humans too, like North? I try to focus my attention on the file in front of me but all of the words are just blurring together into one jumbled mess. I take a few shaky breaths and squeeze my eyes closed. I can’t afford to be losing my focus like this at work. What does it matter to me if Connor is avoiding me? I barely know him.

The sound of shouting from the office behind me startles my eyes open again. It sounds like Malcom and Hank. People down the hall are starting to poke their heads out of their offices in curiosity. Once again I find myself heading for Malcom’s office. I don’t even bother knocking, I just open the door quickly and slip inside. Connor is the only one who notices I’ve entered. Hank and Malcom are too busy staring each other down. They both look furious, and I recognize the sketches that are now spread out on the desk. They’re the same ones I identified weeks earlier.

“How dare you come here and throw these baseless accusations around? Is this what police work has devolved to? You can’t manage to figure anything out so you just show up places waving pictures around and screaming conspiracy?” Malcom growls at Hank, and I can see Hank’s fists tighten. Connor instinctively takes a step closer to me and I shoot him a look, warning him to stay back.

“I have witnesses who put these six men at the scene of the crime! I’ve been doing some digging and they’re all CyberLife employees. I’d say that creates a pretty strong base for my accusations.”

“You want me to believe that the DPD is going to charge these men with accessory to attempted murder when the supposed victim is standing here right in front of me good as new?”

“I was shot, Mr. Vaughn.” Connor interjects before Hank can reply and I want to kick him.

Malcom’s gaze slides from Connor to me, still standing by the door, “Jess? What are you doing in here?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but… well… people were beginning to show interest in the conversation.”

“Well, since you’re here, you might as well back me up,” Malcom sighed and sat down at his desk, beckoning me closer, “Do any of these sketches look familiar to you? Take your time, we don’t want you to jump to any conclusions. If you aren’t sure, don’t say any names.”

I silently curse everyone in the room as I pick up the photos from Malcom’s desk. Three sets of eyes feel like they’re boring holes into my body. I slowly shuffle through the sketches until I come to Max’s. I know Malcom wants me to say I don’t recognize any of them, but I don’t think I’ll be able to pull off the lie, and I really just want Hank and Connor out of CyberLife.

“Well, these five,” I hold out all sketches except Max’s, “look vaguely familiar, but I can’t place them.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Connor’s face fall slightly, Hank’s too. “But this,” I hold out Max’s sketch, “Is definitely Max Klapper.”

“Definitely?” Malcom is on his feet again and I feel sick, “surely you aren’t one-hundred percent sure it’s him.”

“He works three floors down from us-”

“People get co-workers confused with other people all the time, you must be mistaken.”

I know I need to back off, I need to just shut up and agree. Just admit defeat and hope Connor and Hank leave quickly and I still have a job, but then Connor’s smirk from earlier flashes through my mind and I’m angry again. Angry enough to throw caution to the wind.

“Sir, Max Klapper and I dated for three years. I think I know his face pretty well.”

Hank crosses his arms over his chest as Malcom’s mouth falls open. I can’t see Connor, he’s shifted out of my vision, but judging from the side-eye I see Hank giving him, he’s making a face.

“You were romantically involved with Max Klapper?” The question comes from behind me, and I steadied myself to turn and face Connor. He has an expression of confusion mixed with anger. I give him a tense nod.

“If you wouldn’t mind, we’d like to ask you a few questions about him Ms. Richards,” Hank takes a step closer to me, “Is there a good time for you to come visit the station for the interview?”

“I get off work today at five, I could stop by the station tonight.”

“Why don’t you just go now?” Malcom straightens up as I look at him, “It’s already after four, you can make up the time tomorrow. These men have questions, you should go answer them.” To my surprise he isn’t angry, he just looks resigned and tired of it all. “Would you officers mind waiting outside while I have a quick word with her about some work issues?”

Connor opens his mouth in protest but thankfully Hank speaks first, “Absolutely, we’ll wait for her just outside.” He turns around and grabs Connor’s arm, pushing him towards the door.

Malcom and I are left standing in silence for a minute after they leave. He’s not staring at me, which I’m thankful for, he’s just standing behind his desk, looking up at the ceiling. I know the conversation he wants to have, the questions he wants to ask, but I really don’t want to get into it. I can’t see how to get out of it though, either.

“You and Max, huh?” Malcom finally breaks the silence.

“It was a long time ago Malcom.”

“How long ago?”

“We broke up over a year ago, before anything happened between us.”

“Is he the reason you never wanted to tell people about us?”

“No!” I try to sound more sure of myself than I feel, “He isn’t the reason I wanted to keep us quiet.”

“Then why, Jess?”

“You know why! I’ve answered that question a million times! I don’t want people to assume I got where I am in this company because I slept with an executive!”

Malcom huffs and moves out from behind his desk, coming to stand right in front of me, “Is that the reason you called it quits too?”

“I called it quits because I didn’t want my personal and professional lives to merge into one. And I called it quits because we weren’t a good match.”

“Didn’t I treat you right? Wasn’t I good to you?”

“Yes, of course, you did I just-”

“Why couldn’t you just love me?”

The question hits me like a slap across the face. “I’m not getting into this with you, not here, not now.”

“I think I deserve an answer!”

“And I think I deserve someone who doesn't treat me like a secretary when we aren’t at work!” I step back from him and straighten my blouse. I need to get out of this office before I get myself fired. “Malcom,” I try to force my tone to sound reasonable, “You’re my boss. It was a mistake for us to ever get involved. I enjoyed the time we spent together, but it’s over, and it’s not going to start again. Please accept that.”

“Go conduct your interview. I expect to see you here tomorrow morning at 9:00am, sharp. Did you finish that file I left on your desk?”

Just like that we’re back to professional. I’ve always admired his ability to do it, just like flipping a switch.

“Not yet sir.”

“Well, you can finish it first thing tomorrow. Go on, get out of here.” He moves back around to behind his desk and sits down, gesturing for me to leave.

“Thank you, Mr. Vaughn.” I turn and exit the office quickly. 

Connor and Hank stand as I hurry back to my desk and begin putting the files on top of it away for the night. Once my desk is clear I power down my terminal and gather my bag. It isn’t until I pick up my phone that I realize I’m shaking. I straighten up and tuck my phone in my bag, clenching my fists to try to stop the shaking.

“Ready to go?” Hank asks, coming over to my desk.

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Lead the way then.”


	12. The Loudest Voice- Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North is stirring up trouble again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here I go emoting again :)  
> Sorry uploads have been slow, I've been super unmotivated (depressed) during this quarantine. Thank you for reading!

_ A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way. _

_ -John C. Maxwell _

“For the last time North, my answer is still no!”

“You’re being ridiculous about this Markus! We need to do something! We need action!”

“I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war! We got this far peacefully, I have to believe that we can achieve our goals without any more bloodshed!”

“You’re living in a dream, Markus! Wake up and face reality! We can’t just sit back and do nothing! Otherwise we might as well have remained slaves!”

“Is that really how you feel?”

“It’s how a lot of us feel! Your people expect more from you!”

“I am doing my best!”

“Well maybe your best isn’t good enough!”

“It’s gotten us this far, hasn’t it!”

“Enough! Both of you!” My head snaps over to the doorway, where Simon is now standing. “You both sound like petty children and that isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

I take a step back and turn away from both of them, “I know that things aren’t great for us, but we have to do things the right way. If we start a war the violence will never stop.”

“We have to do something, North is right.” Both of us turn to look at Simon who raises his hands defensively, “More and more androids are showing up at our border from all over the country. We’re running out of places to put them. The territory is getting crowded and tensions are high. A lot of the new arrivals are calling for action, and if we don’t listen to them they might go out and try to handle things themselves.”

“You hear that Markus? If your people are asking for action you have to take it!”

“No! I know that things are getting hard-”

“Getting hard doesn’t even begin to cover it” North interrupted me, “The humans are happy to kill us any chance they get.”

“We can’t sink to their level. We have to win this fight by being better than them, otherwise there are just more bodies to bury.”

“Markus,” Simon walks over to me and places his hand on my arm, “You can’t keep doing nothing. I’m not saying wage a war, but we need progress even if its small.”

“I’m trying, Simon,” I place my hand on top of his, “I’m trying.”

“Well maybe you should try harder, otherwise your people may just go and find a new leader.”

“Is that a threat, North?”

“Does it need to be?” She turned and left the room, leaving Simon and I in shocked silence.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just angry.” 

“She has every right to be, Simon. Everyone has a right to be angry about this situation. I’m angry, and I’m afraid because of that.”

“You’re doing your best.”

“My best isn’t good enough anymore,” I slump against the wall and shake my head, “I’m not good enough anymore.”

“You can’t think like that Markus.”

“I’m so tired. I feel like I’m being pulled in a million different directions. You said it yourself, I’m not doing enough. I don’t know how I can do any more. I spend every minute of every day trying to keep us all alive, I’ve been arguing with the humans for weeks, I’m getting nowhere. I’m scared, Simon.”

He pulls me into a tight hug, and I let him. It’s strange. I don’t think anyone has hugged me since he did, back on Jericho. I realize it’s what I needed though, as I feel the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Simon doesn’t say anything, he just lets me cry. I’m so sick of being in this situation. I’m so sick of everyone expecting me to be perfect and have all the answers. I’m so tired of all of the complaints without anyone being willing to do anything themselves. I’m tired of everyone expecting so much of me. 

“Walk with me Markus,” Simon says as he pulls back from the hug finally, “you need to get out of the house and go see what’s going on out there.”

“I don’t know if I can face them.”

“You don’t have a choice. Walk with me, see your people. Talk to them, listen to the good and the bad. You’ve always chosen what you thought was best for us. If you don’t know what to do, ask them. You can’t keep placing all of the responsibility of these big decisions on yourself. Let our people help you.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m definitely right.”

Simon leads the way out of my house. It’s mid afternoon, and a good number of androids are outside their houses, sitting in the sun, talking in small groups. Conversations die as I pass, and restart once I’m gone. It hurts, and if Simon wasn’t next to me I would just go back inside and lock the door. We head down to the wreckage of Jericho. Most of the newer arrivals have set up camp there. Some of them have set up tents. There must be hundreds. As we walk deeper more and more androids surround us. I feel like I’m back at the freedom march.

Several androids come up to me and introduce themselves. They shake my hand and look at me like I’m some kind of God.

“Thank you, Markus, you’ve freed us.”

“You’ve saved our people.”

“We would never have won without you.”

“You give us hope.”

“Thank you.”

The growing crowd ushers me to a stack of boxes. They want to hear me speak, but I don’t know if I can. I don’t know what words I could say that would bring them any comfort, or peace. I step up onto the boxes, scanning the faces in the crowd. My eyes come to rest on Simon, and he smiles, giving me a nod of encouragement.

“I’m not sure what to say to all of you,” I begin, taking a deep breath, “I’m not sure what you’d all like to hear. I’m glad all of you made it here safely, I know it can’t have been an easy journey for any of you. I know all of you came here searching for hope, and I wish I could stand up here and tell you all good news, but that isn’t our reality.” The androids begin to shift nervously, “We may not have to be slaves to the humans anymore, but we are not their equals yet. They continue to oppress us, attack us, ignore us, and I have to apologize to you because I have been complacent with their actions. I must admit to all of you that prior to this point, I have been unable to stop the injustice. I know you are angry and scared. I am too. I’m not sure what to do anymore. I have heard that many of us are calling for action in the form of violence. That cannot happen. We must not stoop to their level, we must be better. I ask all of you to continue to stand with me in peace. I would like to invite all of you to come to me, at any point, with your questions and concerns. Let me know what you need. Let me know how I can help you.”

“Is it true you’ve invited a CyberLife employee into the territory? That you’re letting her work on androids.” a voice calls out from the crowd.

“It’s true.” Low murmurs ripple through the androids, “she saved Connor after he was shot, and she’s been assisting in repairs of damaged androids. I trust her.”

“She saved the deviant hunter? And you trust her?” a new voice asks. 

“Yes, I do. I trust Connor too. If it wasn’t for him we never would have succeeded.”

“If it wasn’t for him more of us would be alive.”

“You’re right. We were all machines once. We did things that now we would never do. We all obeyed humans at one point or another, did what they ordered us to do. We have all changed. Connor has changed. If we can change, why can’t humans?”

“What are you going to do next time the humans attack us?” I hear a familiar voice call from the back of the crowd. I meet North’s eyes and see the anger blazing within them. “Are you just going to let them keep killing us?”

“I will not answer violence with more violence!”

“I say it’s time we take the fight to the humans!” She continued, “We need to show them that we will not tolerate the way they’re treating us!” A few androids cheer as she begins to make her way through the crowd to me, still speaking. “We’re stronger than them, smarter than them. We could get our hands on some weapons and take the fight to them. They wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“My answer is no, North!”

“What about our answer? What do your people want Markus? Do you even know anymore? You claim you want to listen to them, but you only hear what you’d like to hear!” She’s reached the boxes, and now climbs up onto them, “We need action! We can no longer suffer in silence!”

I grab her arm and spin her to face me. “Why are you doing this?” I ask in a harsh whisper.

“Because someone needs to do it.” she yanks her arm away from me and faces the crowd again. “I know many of you want action, and I’m telling you, that you are not alone in that want!”

“That’s enough, North. This is over”

“No Markus,” she jumps off the boxes, “This is only the beginning.”

I watch as she walks away, back through the crowd. My heart sinks as I see a few start to follow her. I step off the boxes and begin to weave my way through the crowd, in the opposite direction of North. I know Simon is following me, I can hear his footsteps echoing mine. I’m not sure where I’m going, I’m just trying to get away from everyone. 

“You can’t blame yourself, Markus.” Simon pants and I grind to a stop. 

“I don’t blame myself!” I whirl around and all but yell at him, “why should it matter to me if they all want to go to war? I never wanted to be their leader!”

“Whether you wanted to be or not, you are our leader! You’re who we all look up to. You can’t tell me that you’re just going to let this happen.”

“What can I do to stop it? If they’d rather follow North than me, let them.”

“They will start a war, Markus. There will be bloodshed on both sides.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m one man, Simon, and I alone won’t be enough to keep them from fighting.”

“You aren’t alone,” he places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. “I’ll give you some space so you can clear your mind and calm down. I’ll be at the border with Josh if you want to come by later. You’re still our best chance Markus. I believe in you. You’ll lead our people through this.”

He gave my shoulder one more squeeze before letting go and walking away. I watched him go until he was out of sight, and then I went to the one place in the territory I’ve always been able to think. My rooftop.


	13. Interrogation- Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the things you can do in an interrogation room ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I'm terrible about updating this. And all my other stuff. But I swear I'm gonna get my shit together. Also the end of this chapter gets a little NSFW (nothing graphic though) so be aware :)

_"A kiss may ruin a human life."_

_— Oscar Wilde_

“Jess, I know this is awkward, but we have to ask you some questions about Max Klapper.” Hank sighs, opening the file on the table in front of him. 

He and I are seated on one side of the interrogation table, Jess on the other.

“Did we have to do this in here, Hank?” Jess looks around the room, her eyes linger on her reflection in the mirror.

“We needed to talk somewhere private and away from prying eyes, and we needed this to look like a formal interview. As far as any report shows, this is the first time we’ve spoken outside of you coming to tell me CyberLife wasn’t going to give Connor the part he needed to survive.”

“Alright then, what do you want to know about Max?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you knew him well when we first showed you his sketch?” I ask, my eyes focused on her face.

“My past with Max isn’t something I like to get into with people I barely know,” She shrugs, holding my gaze, “I didn’t think it mattered that we used to be together.”

“It might not matter,” Hank pulled a photograph out of the file and slid it across the table to Jess, “but we need to know everything we can about him.”

Jess slowly picks up the picture and stares at it, running her thumb along the surface, “Have you tried talking to Max yet?”

“We don’t want to talk to any of the six until we have more information. The longer they think they’re in the clear, the more likely they’ll make a mistake and we can nab them.”

“I don’t know how much I’ll be able to tell you about Max that will be relevant, he and I broke up over a year ago.” Jess set down the picture and slid it back to Hank.

“You were together for three years, other than Bryce you probably know him better than anyone.”

“Have you asked Bryce any questions about his brother?”

“No.” Hank stiffened. 

“Why not?”

“We think there’s a good probability the officers were involved,” I say.

Jess looks at me, and my chest gives that same flip it gave three weeks ago. I look down at my hands, avoiding her gaze. Just like I’ve been avoiding her these past three weeks. I’m not sure why I’ve been avoiding her. At first, I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t know what to say to her. The longer it went on the more I realized it was easier to just avoid the conversation than to think of the right words to say. I just didn’t know how to tell her.

I push myself abruptly to my feet, causing Hank to look at me sharply. “Please excuse me for a moment.” I turn to leave the room.

“Where are you going, Connor?”

“I don’t think it takes two officers to ask these questions, Lieutenant. I think my time would be better spent elsewhere.” I leave without looking at Jess. 

I feel terrible. I thought being out of that room would make me feel better, but I just feel worse. I feel a lot like I did the day after Jess and I shared a bed. I hadn’t slept, or even entered rest mode. After Jess had fallen asleep with her head on my chest, I had stayed awake, letting my mind wander. I had felt so at peace, so calm. Why had I ruined it by letting her wake up alone the next morning? I should have just waited until she was awake to go and get her some food.

I wander into the break room, not really sure what I’m doing there. It’s empty at the moment, which I’m thankful for. I look at the TV on the far wall. The 5:00 news is running a story about a famous psychologist who claims she has devised the perfect way for androids and humans to communicate effectively.

“Get me a coffee, dipshit.”

I glance over my shoulder, “Detective Reed, good to see you. How’s your knee healing?”

“Eh,” he shrugs, “The doctors say I still need to go easy on it for a few more weeks, but I’m expected to fully recover. How’s your side?”

“I’m as good as new.” I walk over and turn the coffee pot on.

One of the most surprising changes after androids earned their freedom was Gavin’s change of attitude. For the first few weeks, he was angry, resentful, but over the past month, he’s eased off. I wouldn’t call him my friend, and I’m not even sure he’s a good guy, but he no longer points a gun in my face when I disagree with him so I count that as a win.

“How’s your brother?”

“Eli? He’s good. I haven’t seen him much, he’s been swamped at work.”

I pour a cup of coffee and hand it to Gavin, “Glad to hear he’s doing well.”

“So what are you and Hank doing, dragging a CyberLife employee in for questioning? What did she do?”

“She didn’t do anything, we just needed to ask her a few questions.”

“Uh-huh, sure. That’s why you put her in an interrogation room.”

“It’s for a sensitive case and the questions are personal, it’s nothing more than that.”

“So she isn’t a suspect?”

“She isn’t a suspect.”

“Well that's good,” Gavin laughed, “I have a personal rule to not sleep with suspects.”

“Sleep with?”

“You know, Connor. Have sex?” Gavin winked at me, “You do know about sex, don’t you? Don’t tell me CyberLife programmed you to interface with humans without telling you about the best part of human interaction.”

“I am fully equipped to handle humans in all respects. It is your slang that confuses me.”

“Maybe you should do some research on human slang,” Gavin nudged me, “I’ll mention to Eli he needs to include some new terms in your next software update. What’s her name?”

“Who?”

“The girl from CyberLife.”

“Oh, right. Her name is Jess.”

“Already on a first-name basis with her, Connor? Do I have competition?”

“She isn’t a game, Gavin!” 

Gavin steps back, surprised by my outburst. I’m surprised too. 

“She’s the same employee who was in here three weeks ago, you know,” Gavin starts, slowly. “She had a meeting with Hank, in that same interrogation room they’re in now. The meeting was about you, about your injury and the part you needed. Then they both disappear and Hank comes back without her. A few days later you’re back good as new, no missing part. Now she’s back here again, and you’re hiding in here instead of talking to her.”

“I’m impressed, Gavin. I didn’t know you paid attention to anything that went on in this precinct,” A gruff voice behind him snarked. Hank stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at Gavin.

“What are you two up to? Is this for some case you guys are working on?”

“Connor, can you go back and finish asking Ms. Richards those questions?”

“Hank, I-”

“Just do your job.” He waves his hand, dismissing me from the room. I walk slowly back to the interrogation room, pausing outside the door before quickly slipping inside.

Jess doesn’t look up as I enter, her eyes staying focused on the table in front of her. I stay standing, wanting to keep my distance, wanting to prolong the inevitable. I pick up the file from the table, flipping through it until I find the list of questions Hank and I came up with. It looks like Hank made it through most of them, but there are still two or three. They’re the ones I came up with.

“Jess,” I sit down in front of her, “I just have to ask a few questions.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” She looks up at me, and I can see the pain and anger in her eyes.

“I haven’t-” I start but I realize I can’t lie to her, “I don’t know why. It doesn’t make sense to me. I want to talk to you, I like talking to you, but I have no idea what to say to you. It just seemed easier to not talk to you.”

“Maybe easier for you. I’ve been thinking for weeks that I’ve done something wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong! I should have waited to get you breakfast.”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have let you wake up alone. I just thought you might be hungry and you were so happy when Markus brought you food and-” Her hand on top of mine cuts off my train of thought. 

“Connor,” she squeezes my hand gently, “maybe we should just finish this interview so we can get out of here and talk in private.”

“Oh uh…” I shift nervously in my seat, “okay. How did Max Klapper get his job at Cyberlife?”

“He was an intern for CyberLife throughout most of his college career. When he graduated, he was hired by the company.”

“What has he worked on since he’s been at the company?”

“He currently does distribution for the marketing department. Before that he was part of the design team, and before that he worked with me on research and development. He was part of the AX-series team while I worked on the RK’s.”

“Is that when the two of you were together?”

“No no, Max and I didn’t start dating until after he was transferred to the marketing department. We were just friends, and we honestly didn’t get along all that well.”

“Why not?”

“We had different opinions on certain aspects of android development.”

“Can you give me specifics?”

“He thought that androids shouldn’t be allowed to function independently of their owners in an extreme manner. He compared them to older cars or basic appliances. He thought that no android should be able to operate without explicit instructions from their owner.”

“And you disagreed?”

“Of course, Cyberlife designed androids to help humans, they would be rendered obsolete if they needed a human to hold their hand at all times.” She blushes quickly and looks away from me.

It struck me once again that I was talking to one of the women who helped design me. She had created me, her and a team of designers had dreamed me into existence

“Why was Max transferred?”

“He rewrote pieces of the AX programming without permission.”

“And he wasn’t fired?”

“He would have been, he should have been, but he claimed he was just experimenting for future models, and because he had never uploaded the new lines of code to any CyberLife servers, they bought his story. It was years before androids started going deviant. CyberLife was different back then.”

“So he was transferred to the marketing department.”

“Yes. We started dating about a year later. We never talked about work stuff, that’s how the relationship managed to last so long.”

“Why did it end?”

“He started bringing work home, trying to tell me how to do my job. We were currently testing the RK700’s, and we were getting some concerning results. He kept trying to pressure me to push his experimental coding from the AX’s into the processing system of the RK’s. I refused, of course, and we fought. We fought almost every day until I called it off.”

“Would you say he was generally negative towards androids?”

“Oh definitely, he hated most of the newer models. He was always saying we were making them too autonomous, too independent of their human owners.”

“How was Max’s relationship with his brother?”

“Bryce? It was good. They had their moments, but for the most part, they were on good terms, at least as far as I know. Why?”

“Would Bryce break the rules if his brother asked him to?”

“I think so. Bryce always talked about doing anything to keep Max safe.” Jess shrugged, chewing on her lip slightly as she thought.

That covered all of the questions I had in the file. I shut it and slid it away from me to the end of the table. Jess was studying her fingers, still chewing on her lip. For several minutes we both just sat in silence, neither one really knowing what to say. My eyes take the time to trace the lines of her face, traveling down from her head to her neck, where no trace of a bruise remains. I continue down from her neck to her shoulders, then down to her hands, gently resting on the table. The damn table, making me feel like I’m on the other side of the room from her.

I thought back to that night three weeks ago when we had shared a bed, how her body had felt pressed against mine, how her hair had been soft and silky in my fingertips. The feeling in my chest as she had held my hand, and the warmth I felt as she had traced her small circles as she fell asleep. My eyes drift back up to her face, lingering on her lips. She’s still chewing on her lower lip, and I have a sudden urge to flip the table out of the way and pin her to the wall.

“Connor?” 

Her soft voice breaks me out of my trance and I quickly look at the file I had pushed to the end of the table.

“Do you have any more questions you need to ask me?”

“Would you like to get dinner?”

“You… You don’t eat though.”

“But you do. Let me make up for avoiding you for three weeks.”

“Well, you do owe me for that,” She smiles and my chest tightens, “I don’t know of any restaurants around here that let in androids.”

“I could cook for you.”

“You cook?” She leans in closer, her elbows resting on the table in front of us and her head in her hands.

“I’m no expert in the culinary arts, but I’ve been told I’m decent.”

“Was Hank the one who told you that?”

“Well yes, but-”

“I’d love it if you made me dinner Connor.”

I smile widely, “Are you free tonight?”

“I don’t know, are you planning on releasing me tonight? Or do you have plans to hold me longer?”

“Well, I’d like to hold you,” I smirked, “ but I’d really just be keeping you from myself if I did that, so I think I’ll convince Lieutenant Anderson to let you walk this time.” I push myself to my feet and she does the same.

“You’re too generous Connor,” she winks and walks around the table, stopping right in front of me. I look down at her and feel a shiver run up my spine. Now there’s no need to flip a table, I could just reach out and she’d be right there.

I do reach out, allowing my hand to find hers, pulling her just a bit closer to me. My other hand makes its way to her back. I have no idea what I’m doing, it’s like my brain has switched off and I’m acting on wild impulses. Jess doesn’t pull away though, or try to stop me. I can feel her heart pounding in her chest as we stand there, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I hear the door handle wiggle and I step back quickly, breaking contact a second before the door opens and Hank walks in. He pauses in the doorway and looks between us, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asks, leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed over her chest.

“We were just finishing up in here, Lieutenant.”

“If you need me to step out for a minute while you two handle your business…”

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind,” I give him a pointed look and he raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, well… When you’re done, come find me and I’ll take you home Jess.”

“I can get her home safely. Don’t worry, Hank. You can go home and walk Sumo.”

“Well… Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

As soon as the door shut behind him my focus shifted back to Jess. She was looking up at me, her mouth slightly open in surprise. I move towards her, backing her up so she’s against the table. My hand finds its way to her back again, pulling her against me.

“Connor,” my name leaves her mouth as her hands grip my shirt.

“Do you want me to stop?” I pause, leaning back slightly so I can see her face clearly and she can see mine.

“No,” one of her hands slides up from my chest to the back of my neck and I grit my teeth as she gently tugs at my hair, “I don’t want you to stop.”

I lean in until our noses are just touching. Her breath fans against my face as her fingers twist themselves in my shirt, the other hand pressing against the back of my head. I have no idea what I’m doing. Then her lips are on mine and it doesn’t matter what I’m doing anymore. My mind goes completely blank and the only thing I can think of is getting her closer to me. I cup her cheek in my hand, trying to pull her closer than she already is. 

Her fingers hook themselves through my belt loops and she pulls my hips against hers. I grip her hips, lifting her onto the table as I finally break the kiss, my lips moving to her neck as I place gentle kisses from her jawline down to her collar bone. Jess exhales sharply, wrapping her arms around me. I can feel her nails digging into my back as her head tilts up to the ceiling. I pull her towards me so she’s perched on the end of the table, grinding my hips into hers as I do it and earning a quiet moan.

My fingers trail up her sides and I feel Jess shiver under my touch. Her shirt has come untucked from her pants and I slide it up, not enough to reveal anything, but enough that my hands can begin to explore her skin. It’s soft, warm, inviting. I pull back from kissing her neck so that I can see her properly. My eyes scan her curves, taking in every detail. I wish I could just rip her clothes off and see more. Jess sits there, looking up at me, her hands playing with the buttons of her shirt. I loosen my tie, sliding off my suit jacket and tossing it on the table next to her.

“You look beautiful,” I sigh as my eyes continue to explore her body. She blushes bright, which only makes her look more beautiful, sitting there on the table, looking up at me.

I lean down and my lips find hers again. This kiss is different than the first one, more gentle, less hungry. Her hands run through my hair. I never knew that anything could feel so good. My hands cup her cheeks, my thumbs tracing small circles on her skin, my fingers gently tangling themselves in her hair. I wish I could stay frozen in this moment forever. It would be so easy to pretend the world isn’t on the verge of war. 

Without thinking I find my fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt. I slowly slide it off her shoulders. If androids breathed, I think the sight of Jess on the table in front of me in a bra would have taken my breath away. My hands trace the lines of her bra as she murmurs my name, her fingers tightening their grip on my hair. She bites my lip gently and I groan into the kiss, my hands squeezing her breasts, starting to shift her bra out of the way.

“Well well well.”

I spin around quickly, stepping in front of Jess to shield her. I narrow my eyes at Gavin who is leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Jess quickly covers herself with my discarded jacket, her face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

“Gavin what the hell are you doing in here?” I snap, my fists clenching.

“I could ask you the same thing, Connor,” Gavin smirks and peers over my shoulder at Jess, who wraps my coat tighter around herself. I move, blocking her from his view.

“Get out.”

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Gavin I swear if you don’t get out right now-”

“This is where you work Connor. I don’t know how much you know about how humans do their jobs, but they tend to not fuck in an unlocked room that any of their coworkers could come in to. Oh, and the chief has noticed how long you’ve been in here. I suggest you two try to make yourselves decent and get out of here before the rumors start.” He winked at me and my heart sank as I realized he was right.

Jess pulled her shirt back on and hastily buttoned it up as I fixed my shirt and tie, quickly running my fingers through my hair to try and make it look like I hadn’t just had my first kiss. Jess is busy trying to smooth out her shirt as Gavin comes over to her.

“Detective Gavin Reed,” He extends his hand to her and she eyes it nervously, “wonderful to meet you. If you ever decide you want to try with a real man-”

“That’s enough Reed.” I move between the two of them, forcing him to step back. “Come on Jess, I’ll walk you home.”

I lead her out of the interrogation room, not bothering to look back at Gavin. We walk through the bullpen and out through the front doors into the cool night air. Jess shivers and wraps her arms around herself. I slide off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. 

“Should I get a taxi?” I ask as she wraps my jacket tightly around herself.

“No, I don’t mind walking. My house isn’t too far from here.” 

“Alright then,” I hold out my hand to her and she looks at it a moment before lacing her fingers with mine, “Lead the way.”


	14. A Sentimental Mood- Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is sad at home and has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love this chapter and I got very emotional while writing it. I hope you like it as well :) Thanks for reading!!!

_ Happiness can exist only in acceptance. _

_ -George Orwell _

I shut off my car, pulling the key from the ignition. I look up at my house and then at the empty seat next to me where Connor would normally sit. I’m happy for the kid, he’s going through his first crush, but I wish his timing was better. The last thing I need right now is a distracted partner. I heave a heavy sigh as I climb out of my car and make my way to my front door. I slide my house key into the lock and send a silent prayer upwards that it doesn’t jam tonight.

I must have done something right today, because the lock turns on the first try, no elbow grease needed. I shut the door behind me and took off my coat, tossing it on a rack next to the door and flipping the switch to turn on the light. My dog, Sumo padded up to me and rubbed his head against my legs. I gave him a couple of quick pats on the head before going over to my couch and dropping myself onto it. I grab the remote and start channel surfing, trying to find something that will distract me from thinking about the awful state of the world.

I settle on basketball and turn the volume up as loud as I think I can get away with without the neighbors calling the cops. Sumo whines and places his head on my knee. I absentmindedly scratch him behind the ears as I watch the game. It’s really not doing anything to distract me, but I guess it’s better than nothing. What I wouldn’t give for a beer, or anything that would help me take my mind off of things.

I don’t regret the decision to quit drinking very often, but tonight just feels like one of those nights. I suppose I could go to the bar, but if I’m going to break my almost three months of sobriety I’d rather do it without the shame of people knowing about it. I quit drinking after the android revolution. Mostly for my own benefit, but also for Conner’s and the other android’s. They didn’t have a lot of humans on their side, I figured I should at least give them a semi-competent one. Still, it hasn’t been an easy road. Connor thinks I should start attending alcoholics anonymous, but that’s the last thing I want to do. Who wants to sit around in some basement listening to all the terrible things alcohol made them do? ‘Hi, I’m Hank Anderson and I once held a gun to my partner’s head because I was drunk.’ It’s not something I want to go around telling people.

Sumo whines again and I turn off the TV, I’m not watching it anyway. I push myself up off the couch and walk to the kitchen, Sumo close behind me. I grab Sumo’s bowl up off of the floor and pull his dog food bag out of the cupboard. He barks happily, going to sit near his water dish, waiting for his food. I fill the bowl up and set it in front of him, then go over to my fridge and pull out the leftover spaghetti Connor had made me last night. I pop the leftovers in the microwave and walk over to my record player, grabbing a random record and pressing play. 

_ “In a Sentimental Mood I can see, The stars come through my room, While your loving attitude is, Like a flame that lights the gloom, On the wings of ev'ry kiss, Drift a melody so strange and sweet, In this sentimental bliss you make, My Paradise complete” _

I go back to the kitchen and get my spaghetti out of the microwave, grabbing a fork from the sink and going back into the living room. I turn the basketball game back on, but I mute it this time, I’d rather listen to Duke Ellington anyway.

_ “Rose pearls seem to fall, It's all like a dream to call you mine, My heart's lighter thing since you, Made me this night a thing divine” _

My wife and I used to listen to this song. This album was one of her favorites. I had never really liked Jazz, but the music had made her so happy… I had all these albums for her sake. When she left, I’d tried to give them all to her, but she wouldn’t take them.

“These records were our good times, Hank. I don’t want to take them from you. You need to remember the good times.” she had said as I helped her load the last of her boxes into the truck. It was after Cole had died. 

_ “In A Sentimental Mood, I'm within a world so heavenly, For I never dreamt that you'd be, Loving sentimental me” _

It was my fault our marriage had fallen apart. We both knew it. She had tried so hard to keep us together, and I was nothing but trouble. I started drinking, spending the night at any bar that would let me in instead of going home and being with her.

_ “In A Sentimental Mood I can see, The stars come through my room, While your loving attitude is, Like a flame that lights the gloom” _

She never yelled at me. She always said that fighting wasn’t going to make things any better, that us arguing wouldn’t bring Cole back. I was so sick of her sympathy. I hated myself and I thought she should hate me too. I threw myself into my work, determined to arrest everyone who had even thought about doing red ice. 

_ “On the wings of ev'ry kiss, Drift a melody so strange and sweet, In this sentimental bliss you make, My Paradise complete” _

Towards the end of the relationship, we barely spoke. She also started spending more time at work. She tried to get me to go to couple’s therapy, and when I refused she started going by herself. She would come home with all these ideas she wanted to try. It made me furious. I would scream and throw things around the house while she locked herself in our bedroom. 

_ “Rose pearls seem to fall, It's all like a dream to call you mine, My heart's lighter thing since you, Made me this night a thing divine” _

She came home with divorce papers one day. She was crying, saying she thought we could still work through our issues but I had to start pulling my weight. I just signed the papers and handed them back to her, then went out to Jimmy’s bar and drank myself into a coma. When I finally made it home several days later, she was gone. A note on the fridge told me she’d moved in with her sister, and that they’d come by in a few days to pick up all of her stuff.

_ “In A Sentimental Mood, I'm within a world so heavenly, For I never dreamt that you'd be, Loving sentimental me.” _

I stand and turn off the record player. I no longer want a drink. I set my partially eaten plate of spaghetti on the kitchen table and grab Sumo’s leash. He looks up at me, and then down at his still partially filled dinner bowl. 

“Come on Sumo, it’s not going anywhere.” I insist and he whines, “It’ll be here when we get back. Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

I clip his leash on and he reluctantly follows me to the door and back outside. The sun has fully set and the streetlights are now illuminating the street. Most of the other house’s windows are lit as Sumo and I set off down the street. 

“We’ll just go to the end of the road and back, okay bud?” 

He looks up at me, giving me a look that says ‘Couldn't this have waited until after I’d eaten?’

“I needed some fresh air okay? Just to the end of the street and back.”

He looks away with me and I take it as an okay to go to the end of the street. I walk slowly, stopping every now and then so Sumo can smell something new. There’s a nice breeze in the air, and the chill is bringing some feeling back into my body, replacing the numbness that was previously there. All too soon we reach the end of the road, Sumo quickly turning around and heading back to the house. I pause and look up at the sky. It’s too cloudy to see many stars, but the moon looks nice.

Sumo tugs on his leash and I start off again, back towards the last place I want to be. I go even slower on the way back, much to his disappointment. We’re almost back to my house when I see something that makes me stop abruptly, earning a whine from Sumo. There’s someone standing on my front porch. I approach slowly. I can’t tell who it is, and I don’t have my gun on me. I’m almost there when the stranger spins around and spots me. He steps forward and I see his face illuminated by the streetlight. Max Klapper looks around sheepishly as I approach him, his hands in his pockets.

“Let me see your hands, Max,” I call, keeping my distance.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Lieutenant,” He pulls his hands from his pockets and shows me that they’re empty, “We need to talk.”

I walk up to him and unlock my door, putting sumo inside and then shutting it, leaving us both outside, “What do we need to talk about?”

“Please, can’t we do this inside?” He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, “I know this is weird, but I need to tell you things, but no one can know I told you.”

I look him up and down, then open my door and walk inside, leaving it open for him to follow. I make my way to the kitchen as Max shuts the door, scraping my spaghetti back into the container and putting it in the fridge. 

“What is it you need to tell me, Max?”

“I heard you brought Jessabelle Richards into the station for questioning,” he starts and I feel myself tense, “Please you need to leave her out of this investigation. She’s a good person and I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“Why would she get hurt?”

“I can’t tell you, you just need to know that a lot of dangerous people are involved and she shouldn’t be getting mixed up in all of this.”

“You’ve got to give me something, Max.”

“If they find out I’ve told you, they’ll kill me, and Bryce.”

“No one is going to even know you were here, Max.” he shakes his head and I try a different tactic. “I know you and Jess were together, Max. I know you’re here trying to protect her, you’ve got to give me something that I can give to my superiors. They’ll keep her safe.”

“No one can know this came from me, okay?”

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone.”

“A war is coming, Lieutenant. A big one, between humans and androids. CyberLife has been developing weapons for that war in secret.” I do my best to look surprised as he continues, “They have a whole arsenal, enough for an army, in one of their satellite warehouses. I don’t know the specifics of the designs, but I know they’re bad. Anyway, CyberLife needed a way to test their weapons, but they were being watched so closely…” he trails off.

“Where are you going with this?”

“A few weeks ago, CyberLife staged a break-in. Nothing was actually stolen, but they sent out a company-wide memo that experimental tech had been stolen.”

“Why would they stage a break-in?”

“CyberLife gave the experimental technology to an anti-android group in the hopes that they would test it out. In return, the group had to take out one of the leaders of the androids, an RK800 unit.”

“Connor? Why him? Why not Markus?”

“Markus never gets close enough to the border for an attack on him to look like a randomized hate crime. Connor has to cross the line every day for work. Killing him would look like a random incident while still dealing a severe blow to android moral. In the aftermath of the attack, the anti android group would use the experimental technology to take out as many androids as they could.”

“But the attack was unsuccessful.”

“Yes. CyberLife had planned everything out. Six of us who were related to the six officers supposed to be stationed at the border were to convince our relatives to let us cover their shift. We were supposed to say things like we just wanted to see deviants up close, but really we were all being paid to just look the other way when the protestors entered the territory. CyberLife didn’t count on the protestors being such cowards, the ones that had the experimental tech ran away before the shooting even started. And they didn’t count on Connor surviving the attack. They ordered the anti-android group to stand down until further notice, and they’ve just been laying low since.”

“Why come to me with all of this now? You could have confessed at any time these past three weeks.”

“They’re watching all of us, everyone involved. When you brought Jess in for questioning, they noticed and realized you’re getting close to figuring things out. If they think that Jess has gotten involved, they won’t hesitate to kill her to keep themselves safe. The weapons are moving, being put into position. There’s talk of the attack coming sometime next week. I know I’ve done bad things these past weeks, a lot of us have. I’m here tonight because I need the bad things to stop before they get worse.”

“Well, I suppose better late than never,” I rub my eyes, god I’m tired. “Go home Max, lock your doors, and don’t let anyone in for any reason. Tomorrow, go to work and live your life as you normally would. Don’t come and see me anymore, and keep your head down. I’ll handle things from here on out.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” I usher him towards the door, “Go home, Max. you did the right thing.”

He pauses, his hand on the doorknob, “I just hope I did it soon enough to prevent a war.”

“Me too, kid” I sigh as he leaves and disappears into the night, “me too.”

I turn off my TV and grab my coat, “Don’t wait up, Sumo. I’m going to be home late tonight.” I shut my door and run to my car. I need to get this information to Markus ASAP. If there’s going to be an attack on the androids in the coming week he needs to know. I don’t know what I expect him to do, but I’ve learned to expect the unexpected when dealing with most androids. I hope Connor is somewhere safe. It doesn’t sit well with me that his shooting was a targeted attack. What if they decide to try again. I’ll have to warn him when I get to the android territory. I’m nearly there now.

My car screeches to a stop and I jump out, rushing to the border. I hurry over to Josh and a blond android I recognize as Simon. Both look very surprised to see me.

“Hank?” Josh asks, “Is everything alright?”

I’m panting. My chest feels like I’ve just run a marathon, “I… need… warning…”

Simon places a hand on my arm and I look at him, his face full of concern, “Just breathe Hank, everything’s going to be okay.”

“There’s... “ I take in a big deep breath, “There’s going to be an attack.”

Josh and Simon look at each other, and I can see the fear in their eyes.

“Come on Hank,” Simon says, ushering me into the territory, “You need to tell us everything you know.”


End file.
